King and Queen
by irish-table
Summary: Cronus finds out that he needs a 'queen' in order to rule the world. It has to someone with magical powers. The gods are obviously unavailable. So who does that leave? Please review! It's the final chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first story on fanfiction. It is continued on Ficwad, but since a lot of writers are moving to fanfiction, I decided to join as well. So please read and review!! But no uber mean comments aight?

Dislaimer: me no own cott.

_"Dear, do you feel better?" Theresa's father asked her mother.._

_"I was fine to begin with, I really don't need this much care," Theresa's mother replied, sounding rather annoyed._

_"Yes you do," her father replied pulling the covers over her shoulders. "The doctor said you need to rest, so rest. Come on Theresa." He held out his hand for Theresa to take which she willingly took. He led her out of the room and sent her to her own. Once Theresa reached her room thoroughly decorated with expensive accessories, she took out her diary and wrote for the 9__th__ day in a row. She wrote all of her feelings and family issues... 'Mommy' still very sick but Daddy says she'll get better, I just hope so'._

_Dear Diary, This is One Week Later: "Here Theresa, I want you to have this. It's been passed down in my family since anyone can remember, so I'm giving it to you," Theresa's mother said softly as she pulled of her necklace weakly and folded it into Theresa's hand. "I love you." That was the last thing she said before closing her eyes and going to a place where she can watch over Theresa 24\7. Theresa too closed her eyes and felt her eyes glow with anger, her body shaking and her heart brake. She tightened her grip on the necklace her mother recently gave to her. It felt like there was a fire in her hands and in her heart. And that's exactly how it happened._

Theresa was clutching her necklace that was dangling from her neck. She swore that she would never take it off for as long she lived, not matter what the occasion. Theresa stared forward as if the floor had the answers to everything. Her usual sparkling emerald eyes now looked as though they were completely lifeless. Theresa pondered for a few minutes. Why was she having visions of the past instead of the future? Curious. Theresa didn't care though; she just sat there, her emerald eyes beginning to look alive again, and were glistening with salty water. Theresa thought about going to talk to Atlanta to see what advice she could give Theresa, but it was way too late…or early. So she just sat on her bed trying to hold back her tears. Theresa slowly lay back down and pulled the covers up to her chin. She closed her eyes and thought about the good time she had with her mom and dad. Just when she was about she was about to go to dreamland, her eyes flung open and she saw a blue, fuzzy scene.

_Theresa dashed through the forest, trying to escape the…thing that was after her. Its eyes were cold and blood red and made the hairs on the back of Theresa's neck stand up. The animal was almost like a dog. It was large, and its fur was solid black. For some reason, this creature brought back bad memories. She felt sad, alone. Theresa just wanted to be beside her friends. She had a feeling that it wouldn't be like that for a long time. Theresa pushed away the thoughts, but they kept floating back into her head. She ignored them the beset she could and kept running. The branches sticking out from the tree trunks were slashing her pale, smooth skin making a dark red fluid ooze out from the cuts. Theresa looked back as she continued to run as fast as her legs could carry her. The creature was gaining on her and was growling devilishly. Its fangs were revealed and saliva dripped from the animal's open mouth. This really scared Theresa and she tried to run faster. Her greatest wish at that moment was to be Atlanta. Atlanta was the fastest runner anyone had ever met. She even set a school record for running that hadn't been broken for 10 years. Theresa looked back one more time. The animal was still there. Theresa felt like crying. It wouldn't get lost! Theresa looked forwards and gasped as she came to a halt. She was right at the edge of a cliff. Theresa almost fell off when she stepped on the very edge making a rock crumble and pieces bounced off the side of the cliff on the way down. Theresa waited for about ten seconds, and heard nothing. So either the rock fell silently, or the cliff is really steep. Remembering the animal that was after her, Theresa quickly turned around. The creature was pacing back and forth in front of Theresa. It finally stared right at her. Its eyes were so cold and evil. It growled again showing its shining, sharp, white teeth. Without warning, the creature lunged at Theresa. She screamed and everything went dark and her echoing scream slowly faded with a thud. _

Theresa just couldn't sleep. After that one vision, she didn't want to go to sleep. She was scared, but she didn't want to admit that to anyone. Theresa slowly and quietly made her way down the stairs to the main floor. It was still dark, but Theresa cautiously made it to the living room where she plopped herself onto the loveseat. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV. She went through every channel to see what was on. She came down to three choices: Barney, Halloween, or a show where they just showed fish heads being grinded up into mush. Theresa decided to watch Barney. It almost put her to sleep, but Theresa managed to stay awake. The three hours seemed to pass fairly quickly. The others started to wake up and come downstairs for breakfast. Once everyone was there, Athena seemed to know and appeared in the kitchen. She made them all toast and pancakes as usual. They all sat at the kitchen counter, except for Athena of course. Theresa sat in between Atlanta and Jay. She rested her head on her hand and just picked at her food. Athena seemed to notice this.

"So…what were you doing up so early, Theresa?" she inquired as she observed Theresa poke her food.

"C-Couldn't sleep," Theresa answered, barely moving.

"Are you alright?" Athena asked.

"Yeah."

"You can stay home today," Athena suggested. When Athena said 'home', Theresa's stomach lurched.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine," Theresa answered pushing her plate away.

"You're not hungry?" Herry asked, astonished.

"Not really," Theresa answered slouching back in her chair, "You can have it if you want Herry." She passed her plate to Herry who gladly took it.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked Theresa.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Dumb question.

"This is not like you at all," he answered.

"Breakfast isn't my favourite meal, you know that Jay," Theresa answered. But she knew that wasn't what Jay meant.

"That wasn't what I meant. You're quiet, and seem depressed."

"No I am not depressed. I have been depressed since-" Theresa paused.

"Since what?" Jay asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Never mind. I'm going to go get ready," Theresa said jumping out of her chair and going to her room. Anything to get out of there. Theresa pulled on a thin, teal sweater and skinny jeans (A/N: woo woo!) and knee high brown boots. She brushed her hair and straightened it making her blond highlights pop out more.

"That feels better," Theresa sighed. She stuffed her backpack with her school books and flung it over her shoulder. She went downstairs only to find the others still eating breakfast.

"You're ready already?" Odie asked, stuffing a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

"Yeah. I'm gonna see Persephone before school," Theresa answered.

"You had a vision, didn't you Theresa?" Jay asked putting his fork and knife down on his plate. Theresa's hand was only a centimetre away from the doorknob.

"So close!" Theresa whispered to herself. She turned around. "Look. Yes I did have a vision and it scared me to death. That's why I'm going to see Persephone. I'll tell you guys all about it at lunch, okay?"

"S-Sure. See you at school then," Atlanta said.

"Bye."

Please Read and Review!! Remember, flaming reviews equal pain to the heart!! Hahaha kiddin' yah! But still no flames.  :P :D :O


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry it took so long. i was studying for my stupid learners driving test... and by some miracle, i passed...except, my eye sight was borderline, so i think i need glasses... and i look horrible in glasses. i look like an old teacher...anywho, here's the second chapter!! don't forget to read and review!!

Disclaimer: me no own cott

Theresa walked down the dark hallway inside the to the janitor's closet. She pulled off her pendant that the seven heroes had each received with the first letter of the name engraved into it. The door opened and Theresa stepped into the small space turning on the light above her head. A blue light appeared on the wall and Theresa went right through it. The school was very dark. Theresa could only hear the muffled clanging of glasses which was probably Dionysus making some new potion. Theresa made her way to Persephone's solarium, which was right past the gym. She was surprised to see that Artemis and Ares weren't in there.

"Persephone?" Theresa called as she knocked on the door. There was no answer. Theresa opened the door and called for Persephone again. Still there was no answer.

"Persephone's not back yet," Horaes said, "She should be back soon, though."

"I guess I'll just stay here then. There's still an hour until school starts," Theresa said. She threw her backpack onto the couch and sat down. Slowly her eyes started to close. _I've got to stay awake!_ Theresa thought. But still, she was so tired and just couldn't help taking a nap…

_It was one of the worst days of Theresa's life- of course, not as bad as when her mother had actually died in front of her very eyes. Her mother's funeral. Theresa thought that she would be in her twenties when her mother died, but sickness doesn't wait until you're ready. It comes when you least expect it. Pretty much everyone in Theresa's family was there. For example, her grandmother, who was very special to Theresa, her aunt, her uncle, her cousins, etc. All of them were terribly depressed. Crying uncontrollably. It was all just a nightmare, Theresa would keep telling herself. The necklace that Theresa's mom gave her was crammed in Theresa's jewellery box. She wanted nothing to do with it. So far, Theresa's life had not been so great. Her brother, Matt had ran away from home a couple of days before Theresa's mother…died. Matt would always say her hated living the rich life. He was six years older then Theresa and apparently had a lot of experience with the rich life. Theresa didn't think it wasn't so bad. Of course, she was only 5. All she wanted was to be like a princess and have a pony. And she got it. She had no major dreams, like her brother. He wanted to help other people who weren't as fortunate, but Theresa's dad wouldn't let him use money for that. He said to use money for something useful. _

_As Theresa sat and thought, she realized that something good has to happen to her at some point. And maybe the leisurely life wasn't as good as people think. After all, money can't buy happiness as Theresa had learned the hard way._

"Theresa? Are you all right?" a familiar voice said as Theresa felt herself being shaking out of her sleeping state.

"Wha?" Theresa said, wiping drool from her chin. She looked up and saw Persephone standing before her in her usual long white dress.

"Oh, hello Persephone," Theresa said. She sat up and Persephone sat down beside her with a look of worry on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Persephone asked.

"Oh, I want to see you about some visions I had last night and just now…"

"Really? What were they about?" Persephone inquired. Theresa explained to Persephone about her visions about the past, and the future one. When Theresa was explaining about her visions, Persephone was staring at the necklace around Theresa's neck.

"Theresa, may I see your necklace please?" Persephone asked when Theresa was done.

"Sure…why?" Theresa took off her necklace and hesitantly put it in Persephone's hand.

"Just …to examine it. I have a feeling that it might the cause of your visions," Persephone said.

"Oh," Theresa said, shocked. Persephone placed the necklace on the table beside them.

"Alright. Theresa, I am going to teach you even more magic spells. And you might get a little bit of homework today," Persephone said with a smirk.

"Okay. Anything to get my mind off these visions," Theresa said.

"That's exactly the point," Persephone smiled at Theresa and they began their lesson.

"Crap! All the tables are taken!" Archie grumbled to Neil and Atlanta.

"There's that one over there," Atlanta said nodding her head in the direction of an empty table.

"Are you kidding?" Neil said, "That is the dork table!"

"Well then Archie should fit right in," Atlanta said turning to Archie.

"No way. I have a reputation!" Archie said. Atlanta gave him one of those are-you-for-real looks. "Let's find somewhere else to sit." They looked around a little bit more.

"Wait…that's Theresa over there! Come on!" Neil said. The three of them hurried over to Theresa who was reading some sort of Greek book on magic.

"Hey Theresa!" Atlanta greeted.

"Hey," Theresa said looking up from the book for only a second.

"What are you reading?" Archie asked.

"Greek language book. Persephone wants me to learn to write, read, and speak Greek, so she gave me this book. She wants me to be able to translate the spells, rather than her telling me what they mean. So far I have learnt how to say certain words and I know what sounds every letter makes. Now I just have to learn what it all means," Theresa sighed and tapped her pen on the table. She stopped to write something down in her notebook when Jay and the others sat down at the table with them.

"What's Theresa doing?" Herry whispered to Neil.

"She's learning Greek," Neil responded. He took out his mirror and checked his hair. Theresa said 'hi' to all of them, then went right back to reading.

"Wow, never seen Theresa looking in a book before!" Archie laughed. Herry snickered too.

"Who's going to be laughing when I can blow up your head and have your body be eaten by rabbit squirrels," Theresa said.

"Harsh," Odie said. Then he gasped really loud. "Is that a Greek book that isn't in any libraries because and no one knows it exists?"

"Yeah," Theresa answered.

"I know Greek! It would be so cool if I could read that when you're done!" Odie said, getting excited.

"Sure. Could you help me too, please? I'm having trouble with memorizing the amphibians."

"Yes. It's super easy. I'll help you after school in the library."

"Thank you." Jay stared at Theresa as she read her book so, so quietly. She was just sitting there, scribbling on her notebook, which Jay found attractive. Theresa looked so pretty when she was moving her head to different positions, moving her mouth as she thought, and her green eyes glued to the paper. Theresa's silver chained bracelet was gently tapping the table as Theresa moved her hand when she wrote and when she turned the pages. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She had silver hoop earrings on and purple swirls. Theresa had gotten her ears pierced three times. One of the 'holes' was on the top of her ear, where she always wore a small silver ring. Jay noticed every little detail of Theresa's face. From her chin all the way to her hair. Her beautiful, beautiful, long, red, wavy, shiny, hair. Archie noticed that Jay was staring at Theresa, so he looked at Theresa to see what was so interesting. And just their luck, Theresa looked up, and found Archie and Jay staring at her. Jay had a more dazed look, Archie's was more confused.

"What?" Theresa asked.

"Nothing," Jay said, blushing, nudging Archie.

"Yeah, nothing," Archie said, smiling at Jay. Theresa shook her head, and her eyes fell upon Atlanta's 'food'.

"Um, Atlanta? You might not want to eat whatever that is in the corner of your plate."

"Why?" Atlanta asked.

"'Cause it was moving."

"Huh?" Atlanta said, and looked down at her food. It crawled. "Gross!" Atlanta poked it with a fork and it crumbled, revealed a huge spider. Neil shrieked and hid behind his mirror.

"Keep it away from my face!" he cried.

"Calm down you just got to squish it," Theresa said. So she picked up her book and dropped it on the spider. "There. Problem solved."

"That was weird," Archie said, "Wait; I thought you were afraid of spiders."

"I am. Which is just another reason to kill it," Theresa said, moving her book away from the remains of the spider. For some reason, all this commotion made Archie remember something.

"So?" he said,

"So what?" Theresa said, but she knew what was coming.

"What were your visions about?" Archie asked.

"Wait…I don't remember saying I had more than one vision," Theresa said.

"I had biology today…" Archie mumbled.

"…and Persephone told you."

"She said you had three visions."

"Alright…" Theresa began. She told them about her second vision. They all listened intently as Theresa said what happened.

"And what about the other ones?" Neil asked. He glanced quickly at her from behind his mirror. Theresa thought about it for a moment.

"It was a vision from my past. It sigh- I don't think I'm ready for you guys to know about that stage of my life yet," Theresa said, packing up her books.

"Wha-?" Atlanta began, "Theresa! It can't be that bad, is it?" Atlanta had grabbed Theresa's arm to stop her from leaving.

"Yes, it is. Worse than you can ever imagine," Theresa said. She took her arm away from Atlanta's grip and walked away.

For the rest of the day, Theresa kept running into her friends between classes and during class. She did whatever it took to avoid telling them about her visions. Sometimes Archie would try to ask her, since he had fifth and sixth period with her, but Theresa would always say she needed something and walk away, or quickly change the subject. It was a long afternoon, but it had finally ended. Theresa sighed with relief as the dismissal bell rang. She dashed out of her math class to her locker. She grabbed her backpack and left the school as soon as she possibly could.

"Theresa! Wait!" Theresa stopped dead in her tracks.

"Jay, look, I don't want to talk about it," Theresa mumbled.

"Okay, but maybe we could help. And it might help us," Jay said, catching up to Theresa.

"Thanks, but I don't think that there is much you can do. And I highly doubt that it could help."

"Can you at least just say what your visions were about?" Jay asked, stepping in front of Theresa.

"My family and one of the worst times in my life, okay?"

" Maybe talking about it will help," Jay suggested.

"I'll think about it," Theresa said.

"Let me know when you're done thinking, kay?"

"Alright," Theresa though for a moment, "Actually, I'll tell you. Come with me. But first, you have to promise something…" Theresa smiled at Jay.

Remember, Review!! thanx for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I'm am so, so, so, so sorry I haven't update for such a long time…anyway here is the story and at the end, there is a little summary of... THE SEASON FINALE OF SEASON 2!! If you don't like spoilers then you don't have to read it. Just a warning. Enjoy!!

Disclamer: me no own cott

"Okay, what is it?" Jay asked.

"Come with me," Theresa grabbed his hand and dragged him to the park without saying another word. Jay and Theresa sat down on a bench facing each other. Theresa dropped her backpack on the ground beside her. "Okay, so Jay, please promise me this. Please never, ever leave me."

"Huh? Of course I'm not going to leave you. What do you mean by leave you? Why?" Theresa put her hand over top of Jay's and stroked it.

"Because. Every time I get close to someone, they always leave. Some die, some run away, some just never speak to me anymore. And I don't want to loose anyone else. I feel that I am getting closer to you. More than anyone, really. And I hope that we can always be really close. Do you promise that you'll never leave me?" Theresa folded her fingers in Jay's hand. Jay blushed.

"Y-Yes," Jay stuttered.

"Good. Now, time to tell you about my visions," Theresa sat crossed legged on the bench facing Jay. She removed her hand from Jay's (though Jay felt quite disappointed). Theresa explained to Jay all about her life. He just sat there, mouth wide open and eyes staring at Theresa more intensely then usual. And when Theresa finished, he slumped back on the park bench.

"I-I'm so sorry," he said.

"S'okay," Theresa said, "Come on let's go home." Theresa patted Jay's knee and they walked to the brownstone together.

That night, no one said anything about Theresa's visions. In fact, they even acted like it never happened. They ordered pizza and watched a couple movies. Theresa totally forgot about her visions as well. All the seven titans did was eat pizza and other snacks, watch movies and tell corny jokes. It was absolutely perfect.

Saturday morning. Saturday's the day when the titans get to train bright and early in the morning. Well, for a Saturday. They would train from eight o'clock until noon. So basically, they were exhausted for the rest of the day from doing laps, lifting weights, chin-ups, push-ups, and for Theresa, psychic training.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Archie asked, unenthusiastically.

"Laps, weights and stretches. Then at the end, we will have wrestling tournaments to see if you've improved," Ares said. He clapped his hands together as an indication to get started. Neil went to the lighter weights, Herry went to the heavier weights, and Atlanta was running, Archie was doing push-ups, Jay was doing chin-ups, Odie was trying to lift some light weights, and Theresa was doing gymnastics.

"Ares, how is gymnastics going to help in defeating Cronus?" Theresa asked coming out of a back walk.

"It just does. No questions," Ares answered. Theresa shrugged and went back to gymnastics. After a few minutes, they switched. And they kept on switching exercises until they had completed everything.

"Good. Now everyone take a ten minute break, and then meet back here for our wrestling tournaments," Ares said, dismissing everyone. Theresa dashed out of the gym to the water fountain. She drank the water for a few minutes until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Wow. Someone's thirsty, aren't we?" Theresa jumped and looked at the person who was talking to her. "Did I scare you?"

"Yes, Archie you did. Are you happy?" Theresa said wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Actually, yes, I am generally a happy person," Archie responded, "So, are you ready for the wrestling match? Ares arranged it so that we are wrestling against each other. Eh?"

"Oh really? Well, now I am looking forward to it," Theresa smiled, "I'm looking forward to beating you!"

"Heh, I don't think so," Archie growled before walking back to the gym. Theresa followed behind him.

"Alright. It's time for wrestling. Now first up we have Herry and Neil," Ares said. Herry and Neil got up from the bench and walked to the passivity circle facing each other. Neil looked quite nervous, Herry couldn't look more confident. Well, the match only lasted a few seconds. And Herry won, but no surprise there.

Next up was Jay and Atlanta (A/N: it's making me sick to write Jay and Atlanta scenes…). The match lasted about ten- fifteen minutes. Theresa hooted and hollered when Atlanta beat Jay. Jay sat down beside Theresa on the bench.

"Its okay, Jay. Maybe it is just a bad day," Theresa smiled, patting his shoulder. Jay couldn't help but return the smile.

"Alright, and last but not least, Archie and Theresa. You're up. And please don't kill each other. And no magic," Ares said, before quickly getting off the mat. Theresa nodded at Ares' last comment. Archie and Theresa stood facing each other, in ready position, waiting for Ares to blow the whistle. And when Ares did blow the whistle, everything just happened to fast to even see what was going on. Theresa had apparently tackled Archie and somehow tied him in some sort of weird knot. Everyone on the bench had their mouths wide open and staring at the scene in front of them. They cringed when Theresa was in the midst of making Archie a giant knot.

"Uh…very good Theresa," Ares said, "Alright let's hit the showers." Theresa stood up and walked over to the bench. She turned around to face Archie with a sigh of triumph. She bent down and whispered to Jay:

"I get to go against you next Saturday," Theresa smiled and made her way to the locker room. Her breath on his neck made him begin to hyperventilate slightly. His face turned bright red as he felt shivers travel down his spine. Jay was actually sweating more now than he had when he was training.

Atlanta noticed this and frowned. His hyperventilating looked kinda weird to her. "It's okay Jay. From what it looks like, you'll probably like it," Atlanta said smirking then following Theresa.

"Great job today, Theresa. You really got Archie good," Atlanta said.

"Thanks. It felt empowering. Sorry for beating up your boyfriend though!" Theresa laughed.

"Hey! Archie is not my boyfriend!"

"Not yet, but just you wait my friend," Theresa said, grabbing her white t-shirt with the words 'LOL' on it.

"You did a good job too," Theresa said after they stopped laughing. She was smiling but then her face turned serious. "Atlanta, I need talk to you about something?"

"Wha-? Oh is this about your visions?"

"Yes. Do you think I should tell you guys about it? 'Cause it is kinda personal, but I told Jay, so I'm thinkin' I should tell you guys too. Is that the right choice? I don't want to make another mistake."

"Well, if Archie found out that you only told Jay, he'll get mad. But you know how he is when he doesn't know something that someone else does," Atlanta laughed, "I think that you should do what you think you should. If you think that it is best to tell everyone, go for it. We won't laugh or tease you about it if you don't want us to."

Theresa sat on the bench and nodded. She bit her lip as she thought of what she should do.

"You know what, I will tell you guys," Theresa said.

"Alright then. Are you sure that's what you wanna do?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now let's get changed," Atlanta said.

Theresa and Atlanta exited the girl's locker room and met up with the boys.

"Hello boys," Theresa said. Archie jumped behind Herry.

"No! Don't hurt me woman!" he shrieked.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you," Theresa said.

"Good." Archie stepped out from behind Herry.

"I have decided on something," Theresa said, mysteriously.

"Uh oh," Archie mumbled.

"I am going to tell what my visions were about, just in case there could be something important in them."

"Really?" Odie said.

"Yup."

"Let's go find Hera. Then we can hear these visions of yours, Theresa," Atlanta said.

Theresa had just concluded her summary of her visions.

"But, after going to see a councillor for five years every lunch hour, I'm good," Theresa said leaning back on the couch. Everyone was silent. It was so incredibly awkward. Archie was scratching his neck; Atlanta was fiddling with her thumbs while everyone else was staring at the floor. Theresa was about to say, 'isn't anyone going to say anything?' but she thought they would say something to show they felt bad for her. That was the last thing she wanted, for someone to feel sorry for her.

"Okay…I'm gonna go see Miss Persephone now…bye," Theresa said. She stood up and left the room in a hurry. There was another long silence that was finally broken.

"I have no idea what to say to that," Neil laughed.

"Then don't say anything," Atlanta said, throwing a pillow at his face.

"Ow. Wait…did you mess up my hair?! Eee! I'll be right back." Neil dashed out of the room. He was on his way to the bathroom when he noticed Theresa slumped by the wall.

"Hey Theresa. You don't need to worry about your problems, 'because the Neil is here," Neil said in a flirtatious tone.

"Neil, I don't feel too good," Theresa mumbled. She looked up at Neil with a pale, sickened face.

"Why? What happened?"

"I had another vision about the past again."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Let's sit down, just in case," Neil said.

"Thanks Neil," Theresa smiled and sat down next to Neil on a bench in the hallway. This reminded Theresa of when she told Jay about her visions. Just the two of them, in the park, sitting on a bench. Together… Theresa's thoughts were interrupted by another vision. About the future.

_Theresa was walking around in the New Olympia Park with the others. It was dark outside so she couldn't see much around her. Theresa got the feeling that something was there. The rustling of the bushed beside gave it away. Theresa felt something evil coming closer…Jay yelled some order, but it sounded like he was under water. Theresa was the only one who had a problem hearing it because the rest of them started to run in the other direction. She tried to follow, but the ground beneath her collapsed. She looked around, but saw no one. Theresa had no idea where she was. It was pitch black except for the little area of dim light from the hole she fell through. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Theresa stood up and noticed Jay and the others looking through the hole Theresa fell through. The light was shining on her so you couldn't see what was around her. All of a sudden, Cronus came out of no where. _

_"What are you doing here?" Theresa asked preparing herself to fight. Cronus just laughed his evil laugh. _

_"You have no idea." He brought his hand to the back of her neck. Theresa felt a pinch and heard a click. Her friends had jumped down from the hole to help Theresa, but it was too late. Theresa had collapsed to the ground. No one knew if she was dead or alive. Her neck was turning red at the back._

_"What have you done to her?" Jay yelled. He ran up to help Theresa, but Cronus used his powers to throw Jay in the other direction. _

_"You can have her back when I'm finished with her. She's very important in my plan you see," Cronus said. He looked at Theresa and released a fake sighed of disappointment. "Shame what this gorgeous girl is going to go through isn't it?" He shot a purple streak of light at Theresa's face making her cheek bleed. "Hmm. So I'll bring her back in a couple of days. Au revoir." With that, Cronus disappeared along with Theresa._

_One thing is for sure, Theresa will never want to go to that park again. _

"Oh my-" Theresa began. She stopped when she felt something rising in her throat. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Theresa said. She covered her mouth and ran away from Neil. Theresa flung open the door to the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. She leaned against the door and held her stomach. Her face was covered in sweat. Theresa waited for a while, hoping her stomach would calm down after that vision. After a couple of minutes, Theresa's stomach settled down. She sighed and opened the door. Theresa grabbed a paper towel and dabbed her face. When she was done, she chucked the wrinkled and wet paper towel into the garbage can and put her hands on the edge of the counter. For a second, Theresa looked at herself in the mirror, but she quickly looked away. She couldn't stand to look at herself. She hated herself. Theresa wanted to break the mirror and run away from everything and start a new life. She was scared of herself.

"What's happening to me?" Theresa whispered. By now she was gripping the counter so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"Theresa?" she recognized the voice. Atlanta. She walked into the bathroom and faced Theresa, who wasn't looking at her. "Theresa! Are you okay? Neil said you just ran off because you were sick. What's up?"

"Atlanta, I had another vision. We cannot go to the park at night. Unless we absolutely have to," Theresa said, firmly.

"Why? Theresa what's going on?" Atlanta questioned, sounding scared.

"I wish I knew. All I know is that Cronus is going to be at the park and he's going to capture me and do evil things to me." Both Theresa and Atlanta were scared at the moment. It wasn't dark outside, they were just scared. Atlanta was scared of what might happen to Theresa. Theresa was scared of what might happen to the others.

"L-Let's go. The guys are waiting for us," Atlanta finally said. When they opened the door, they found that the guys had been listening.

"Were you listening?" Atlanta asked.

"No," Archie said, acting all innocent.

"Theresa, a word," Jay whispered in an angry tone. Atlanta frowned. Theresa followed Jay further down the hallway.

"Listen, if you're going to lecture me about something stupid, I don't want to hear it," Theresa said, angrily.

"I'm not. But you said something about Cronus being at the park."

"Yeah, and you probably also heard that we shouldn't go to the park at night."

"Uh, yeah, but if we do we could capture Cronus." Theresa rolled her eyes.

"And not the other way around?"

"Well we'll wait and see. If we absolutely have to, we'll go to the park," Jay said. Theresa couldn't help but smile for some reason.

"You eavesdropper, you," she laughed. The two of them headed back to the group.

"How about we go home," Archie said.

"Sounds good," Atlanta responded.

SPOILER OF SEASON 2 FINALE!! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

Okay, so apparently Theresa's powers take control of her and she drains the gods powers. She then defeats Cronus and goes after Zeus. Her friends are the only ones who can save her. Type in 'Class of the Titans episode titles of season 2- wikipedia' on google for a better summary.

Hope you enjoyed the story!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I updated a little faster this time…I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one should be coming soon! Please review!!

Disclaimer: me no own cott

Theresa lay in bed thinking about her day. She kept on having flashbacks of things she didn't really want to see.

Theresa felt guilty for hurting Archie, but tried to get rid of that feeling by telling her self that Archie was okay and Ares said it was a good job…in a way. Oh well, Archie was strong. He could get over something like that.

She also remembered telling her friends about the visions. And having to see their shocked faces one after the other. Theresa blinked to get the vision out of her head.

"I hate this. I should have taken a sleeping pill. Or a happy pill," Theresa said, rolling over onto her side. She emptied out her mind and tried to relax. Theresa let out a long sigh and smiled. That smiled quickly disappeared when she remembered she had homework for Persephone due the next day. She had to get out of bed, which gave her the deepest feeling of hatred towards school and anything related to it. Theresa groaned and rolled off her bed onto the floor. She had a little bit of trouble standing up.

"Okay, stand!" Theresa whispered. Her body was too tired to stand. "Okay, stand again!" After a few tries, Theresa managed to stand up. She sorted through her homework papers, throwing them to the floor. Athena would not be happy about the mess. "! I need the book which is in the library!" Theresa moaned and slapped her forehead. "There is no way I'm not changing. I'll just go in my pyjamas, besides the gods will be in the Underworld anyway…I'm talking to myself."

The school was so eerie at night. No lights were on. To Theresa, everything looked like a person and every little sound make her jump. She took off her pendant and opened the janitor's- or Zeus'- door with it. Even where the gods' sanctuary was, there were no lights on.

"I knew I should not have watched 'The Last Samurai' (A/N: that was my inspiration for this chapter. I watched in Social Studies…so much blood…) yesterday," Theresa mumbled. She did not like scary movies. Her life was already one.

"Okay, dark creepy library. It's going to be a long night." Theresa set out her stuff and got straight to work. It might have been just her imagination, but she could have sworn she heard a sword slicing through something. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Theresa backed up against a bookshelf and waited for something to happen. She saw something bouncing in the shadow of the bookcases.

"Yes," one of the said in a deep, dead voice.

Archie was hugging his pillow which he often did when he was dreaming about Atlanta.

_"Archie…I need to tell you something…" Atlanta's voice echoed._

_"What is it?" Archie asked. He drew closer and his eyes got bigger. _

_"I love you Archie…" Atlanta whispered. Archie gasped._

_"I love you too!"_

_"Oh Archie!"_

_"Atlanta!" They ran towards each other across and flower garden with their arms open waiting for each other to fill them. Archie was almost to Atlanta when she seemed to be moving further away from him. "Atlanta?" _

_"Archie…" _

_She kept moving away. "Atlanta!"_

_"Archie!__" Atlanta screamed. Archie felt a cool breeze on his neck and someone was tapping his shoulders._

_"Atlanta!" Archie yelled he extended a hand to try and reach her, but she kept moving away… (A/N: how cheesy was that! It was supposed to be. :P)_

"What is your problem?" Archie practically yelled. He looked around. No one was there.

"Sorry," Archie heard a voice from under his bed. He quickly turned his lamp on and grabbed his whip from the desk. Archie was ready. For a moment everything was silent. And then…

"Oh Atlanta! Atlanta! What is it? Tell me!" a small figure, most likely a female, slithered out from under Archie's bed. When she stood up, her face was revealed. She was very beautiful and seemed very young, but she also had a glisten of evil in her eyes.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Archie asked, pressing the button to eject the whip. He tried not to blush, but her beauty was overwhelming.

"I'm dead so don't even bother trying to kill me," she said.

"Why are you here?"

"This information is private…okay Cronus sent me and a few others to find out where you stay so he can come and kill you all. He also sent some of us to look for the god's place."

"That explains so much. You're gonna have to go back and tell him. But what if you never go back?" Archie questioned.

"I'm going back. I get an extra hundred years on earth if I- we, succeed."

"Right…"

"What, you wanna fight?" she said.

"You bet," Archie replied. Before he could even bring his whip up, she had already made her move. She ran up to Archie and punched him in the jaw. Archie let out a loud grunt as he bit down hard on his tongue. His mouth filled out with blood which he spat into her face.

"Okay, ew," she said wiping the blood off her face.

"Archie! What are you doing in there?" Archie and 'the girl' whipped their heads around and waited for the door to open. It was barely a second before Atlanta came charging in.

"Atlanta!" Archie yelled.

"Oh, so this is Atlanta?" the girl asked.

"Yes, what does it matter?" Atlanta asked.

"It doesn't. Now let's get the others," Archie said, changing the topic.

"You go, I'll stay. I can't wait to beat up this girl." Atlanta prepared herself for an attack.

"Er…okay," Archie muttered. He prayed with all his might that the girl wouldn't tell Atlanta about his dream. Archie sped out of the room and began to knock loudly on the nearest door. It was Theresa's.

"Theresa! Answer the damn door!" Archie yelled. He groaned loudly when she didn't come. Archie went to Jay's room and started banging on the door.

"Jay!" Archie screamed. He all of a sudden felt terrified…why didn't Theresa answer the door…Jay interrupted his thoughts.

"What!" Jay whispered, irritably.

"You can talk louder, I'm sure everyone's awake," Archie began, "There is some girl in my room trying to kill us. Please…come…now!" Archie's room was only a few feet away so they were there in a jiffy (A\N: haven't heard that word in a while. :P).

"Whoa! Who are you?" Jay asked. Archie couldn't help but snicker. He said that exact same thing. "GUYS!" Jay yelled to wake up the rest of the house. Surprisingly, Odie, Herry, and Neil came quickly. Jay looked around.

"Where's-?" Jay started.

"Duck!" Atlanta ordered. A scythe went flying past Jay's head. If Atlanta hadn't warned him, his head would have been cut in half. He gagged at that thought.

"No wonder Cronus hates you kids!" the girl shouted.

"What's your name?" Atlanta asked.

"May," she responded. May tipped over Archie's bookshelf to try and crush Atlanta, but she dove out of the way. Just then, someone's arm wrapped around Neil's neck attempting to strangle him. Neil did his usually girly scream and Jay came to his rescue. He stabbed the unknown guy in the back. They all expected blood to be spurting out and a loud scream. No. The random guy just disappeared, leaving a small gust of wind pass through the room toward the open window.

"That was interesting," Neil joked. May's face became frightened.

"What, are you scared now?" Atlanta questioned.

"N-N- how did you do that?" she asked.

"I don't really know," Jay answered, "But I'd be glad to do it to you." He got in ready position.

"Actually, I think I'll just leave you guys be," May muttered. She disappeared like the other guy.

"Okay, this would have been so much easier if we had…!- THERESA!!" Jay practically screamed. The six of them bolted to Theresa's room.

"She wouldn't answer when I knocked on the door. Maybe she's a heavy sleeper," Archie said.

"Or maybe they took her!" Atlanta said, startling Archie. Jay opened the door slowly. No one was in there. There were papers scattered all over the floor.

"Oh no…" Jay sighed. Odie was intelligent and checked his PMR.

"Guys…I think you should see this. It's a message from Theresa…" He turned the PMR to show them. There in big, bold letters were the words HELP ME.

Ooooooooooo! Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, hey! I updated! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! (I don't know if the 'who are you' part is above this, but it was in the preview, but it wasn't in the editting, so i don't know...anywho, enjoy!)

Disclaimer: me no own cott

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Theresa asked. She tried sound calm but the shakiness in her voice was obvious. Theresa was staring at the man in front of her. He was incredibly gorgeous. His hair was a soft blond, and his eyes were icy blue.

"Don't stare girl," he said. Theresa flushed and stared at the ground. He walked over to Theresa who was leaning on a bookshelf. "We don't want to hurt you. We just want to tell Cronus where you are." He put a hand on Theresa's face. "My, my. You are a beautiful girl, aren't you?" Theresa was frozen. She had no idea what to do.

"You're going to have to be alive to tell Cronus where we are," Theresa finally choked out.

"Aw, you know how to play," the same guy chuckled, but then he stopped. "Honey, we're already dead." Theresa looked at them strangely then sprinted toward the doors, but they were too quick for her. The doors now had some sort of charm on them so that she couldn't get through. Theresa responded by snapping her fingers to try and undo the spell…but it didn't work.

"Oh! You're the magic girl! Cronus told us that you would be a problem so he put a spell on us. It is a spell that does not allow people, like you, to use magic around us. Not even the gods. Smart man huh?" the blue eyed man explained. Theresa reacted by grabbed a short spear- which was only like a foot long so it was like an arrow without the tail part…- from a nearby statue. She hurled it at the gorgeous, blond man. The spear pierced through his heart. He did not scream, or seem to be in pain at all. He flashed a smile and disappeared, sending a gust of wind Theresa's way.

"Darn, he was the leader," the only female said. Her long, dark and wavy hair shone under the library lights. Her eyes were a deep green and framed by long, black eyelashes. Slowly, Theresa walked over to where the man had been standing. She picked up the spear from the ground and stabbed it through the other girl's stomach. It went through with ease, like it was just going through air. The same thing happened. Theresa was on a role. There was a completely useless girl leaning against a bookshelf. She was totally involved with cleaning her nails and looking at herself in the mirror, she didn't notice what was going on. It kind of reminded Theresa of Neil. She even looked like Neil. Her blond hair, blue eyes, tall. Theresa stood right in front of her, hoping for some fight, but nothing. She quickly stuck her weapon through the vain girl. The girl didn't even notice. There was just a gust of wind and then nothing.

"This is too easy…" Theresa whispered to herself. She stared at the spear in her hand. All of a sudden, Theresa had a vision.

_"This information is private…okay Cronus sent me and a few others to find out where you stay so he can come and kill you all. He also sent some of us to look for the god's place."_

_"That explains so much. You're gonna have to go back and tell him. But what if you never go back?" Archie questioned._

_"I'm going back. I get an extra hundred years on earth if I- we, succeed."_

_"Right…"_

_"What, you wanna fight?" she said._

_"You bet," Archie replied. Before he could even bring his whip up, she had already made her move. She ran up to Archie and punched him in the jaw. Archie let out a loud grunt as he bit down hard on his tongue. His mouth filled out with blood which he spat into her face._

_"Okay, ew," she said wiping the blood off her face._

_"Archie! What are you doing in there?" Archie and 'the girl' whipped their heads around and waited for the door to open. It was barely a second before Atlanta came charging in._

_"Atlanta!" Archie yelled._

_"Oh, so this is Atlanta?" the girl asked._

_"Yes, what does it matter?" Atlanta asked._

_"It doesn't. Now let's get the others," Archie said, changing the topic._

_"You go, I'll stay. I can't wait to beat up this girl." Atlanta prepared herself for an attack._

_"Er…okay," Archie muttered. He prayed with all his might that the girl wouldn't tell Atlanta about his dream. Archie sped out of the room and began to knock loudly on the nearest door. It was Theresa's. _

_"Theresa! Answer the damn door!" Archie yelled. He groaned loudly when she didn't come. Archie went to Jay's room and started banging on the door._

_"Jay!" Archie screamed. He all of a sudden felt terrified…why didn't Theresa answer the door…Jay interrupted his thoughts._

_"What!" Jay whispered, irritably._

_"You can talk louder, I'm sure everyone's awake," Archie began, "There is some girl in my room trying to kill us. Please…come…now!" Archie's room was only a few feet away so they were there in a jiffy (A\N: haven't heard that word in a while. :P)._

_"Whoa! Who are you?" Jay asked. Archie couldn't help but snicker. He said that exact same thing. "GUYS!" Jay yelled to wake up the rest of the house. Surprisingly, Odie, Herry, and Neil came quickly. Jay looked around._

_"Where's-?" Jay started._

_"Duck!" Atlanta ordered. A scythe went flying past Jay's head. If Atlanta hadn't warned him, his head would have been cut in half. He gagged at that thought._

_"No wonder Cronus hates you kids!" the girl shouted._

_"What's your name?" Atlanta asked._

_"May," she responded. May tipped over Archie's bookshelf to try and crush Atlanta, but she dove out of the way. Just then, someone's arm wrapped around Neil's neck attempting to strangle him. _

"Oh n-" Theresa said. Another one of the 'team' came from behind her. He picked her up and threw across the library. Theresa let go of her only weapon as she was flying across the library. She slammed into one of the bookshelves causing some of the books to fall out of their places onto Theresa. She groaned and lifted her hand up to her head. It was pounding, and for some reason, there was someone screaming in her head. Over and over again, the pain-filled scream echoed in her mind. Theresa closed her eyes and grabbed her head as the headache grew more intense. She wasn't even paying attention to the man walking towards her with her spear. Theresa snapped out of her state when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her leg. She opened her eyes. There, the man was standing above her with a sick smile on his face. The spear he was holding was now in Theresa's leg. Theresa went to grab it, but he was too quick for her. He pulled it out of her leg himself. Theresa yelped as her wound burned. He obviously wasn't going to stop there. He tried to stab Theresa, but she rolled out of the way onto her stomach. She looked around. Where did he go?

"I'm right here," his voice said from behind. Theresa shuddered. She suddenly saw the point of the spear beside her. Theresa screamed as loud as she had ever heard herself scream. That was the scream in her head a few moments ago. Was that a vision with only sound? Theresa sobbed and the spear stayed in her shoulder. She could see blood dripping from the wound.

The next thing that happened was absolutely unbelievable. A statue beside 'the man' was holding a sword, and somehow, at this particular moment, it decided it wanted to tip over. The sword was pointing in the guy's direction. As it was falling, the sword went right through him causing him to be gone with the wind (A\N: hehe). How did that happen? Theresa breathed heavily as her wounds grew more and more painful. She pulled out her PMR. Theresa did NOT feel like talking so she sent her friends a text message. She struggled to keep her eyes open when she was typing the letters H-E-L-P M-E. Finally she finished and sent the message to one of them. Her head felt to the cold library floor and her eyes slowly closed.

"Jay! Slow down! I'm sure she's fine!" Neil whined as they bolted to the janitor's closet.

"I will not slow down! What if she's dead? Or close to it?" Jay said. He pulled off his pendant and placed it in the slot.

"She's not," Neil replied. The walked through the open door and pulled on the light switch to close it again.

"You don't know that," Jay growled.

"Jay, we know you love her and we know you are over protective- especially of Theresa- but just slow down," Neil panted. Jay whipped around and glared at Neil for a moment. He turned and sprinted through the blue portal.

"Let's split up. Atlanta go search Persephone's solarium. Archie, look in the gym. Herry, go to Hephaestus' place. Odie, search Hermes' room. Neil, go to Aphrodite's room. And I'll search every where else. Contact each other if you find anything," Jay ordered.

All of them searched and searched for their friend. Everywhere they looked there was no sign of Theresa. They met back in the hallway with the statue of Zeus.

"I have no idea where she is!" Jay shouted. He rubbed his forehead. "We have looked…everywhere…wait a minute…the library!!" They ran as fast as the possibly could to the library. Herry pushed open the large doors (the charm wore off).

"Oh…no…" Jay whispered. He rushed over to Theresa's body lying on the ground. For a moment he thought she was dead, but he could see that she was breathing. "Theresa…Theresa please…wake up…Theresa…" he called desperately. She was still. "Theresa!" Jay called louder. He put his shaky hand on her cheek. "Please…" Jay waited a moment, and then her eyelids fluttered and he removed his hand from her face.

"Jay?" Theresa mumbled her lips barely moving.

"Theresa! Are you alright?" Jay knew the answer to that.

"No." To Jay's surprise, she smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Jay asked.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Her eyes were half open.

"No, you're not." Theresa's smiled faded.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked. Jay shook his head. "So you're all really here?"

"Y-yes," Atlanta answered. Theresa turned to look at Atlanta. Atlanta smiled at her. Theresa smiled back and was about to sit up. She looked down and saw the top of a spear coming out from her shoulder.

"Oh…" Theresa whispered. Then she looked at her back. She was about to start hyperventilating, but she closed her mouth making it harder.

"It's okay Theresa; the gods should be back soon. You'll be fine," Jay said, his voice shaking a little. He wasn't sure if she would be safe, but he really hoped she would. Theresa sat up and she looked at her leg too. She rolled up her pant leg to get a better look at it. Blood was dripping down her leg onto her foot, and also left a puddle on the floor. Theresa looked at her concerned friends for a moment, and then went back to her shoulder. She inhaled and held her breath. Theresa's eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her hand on the end of the spear jutting out from her back.

"Theresa, don't take it out until the gods get back," Jay said. He placed his hand on top of hers to stop her.

"Shouldn't we take it out?" Archie asked.

"They gods will be back soon," Jay responded.

"What time will they be back?" Theresa asked, breathlessly and her voice a little desperate.

"Uh…they usually come back at 8," Jay answered. He had forgotten for a moment when Theresa asked. The tone of her voice mad him feel weird…sad…and a wave of compassion for Theresa. He wanted to hug her then and there. He wanted to tell her that everything was all right. But Jay couldn't because everything was most definitely NOT all right.

Theresa looked at her watched and groaned. "It's only 6:30…"

"Oh…Herry, Odie, Neil, go look for towels or whatever to help stop the bleeding. Archie, Atlanta, you're going to help us get the spear out," Jay ordered. Herry, Odie, and Neil nodded their heads and took off to find towels.

"Can you stand?" Jay asked Theresa.

"I-I think so," Theresa answered. Slowly she stood up, having to grab the bookshelf for support.

"Here, let me help you," Jay offered. He put his arm around her waist and Theresa put her arm around his shoulders. Theresa also grabbed his shirt with her other arm (A/N: oh!!). She leaned onto him and limped to the nearest library table. Theresa sat down and her heart started to beat faster. She knew she had to get the spear out of her shoulder one way or another…how painful would that be?

"So…which way am I going to pull it out…this way, or this way?" Theresa asked, indicating with her finger the direction. "If I pull it from the front it will take longer, and if I pull it the other way, they spear head will go through my shoulder…again."

"I would say from the front. Just pull it out really fast," Archie suggested.

"Okay…" Theresa wrapped her hand on the spear close to the point. She was about to pull but pulled her hand away. "Yuck…" Her hand was covered in blood. Theresa put her hand back on to the spear. She tugged it once, but it wouldn't budge. This scared her…a lot. Theresa pulled on it again and this time it came out. It made a terrible sound like it was stabbing through her, not being pulled out. Theresa screamed and she pulled it out. The pain was unbearable! She tossed the bloody spear onto the table and buried her face in her hands. Theresa began to cry a little. Never had she ever felt that much physical pain.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked his voice shaky, but very gentle. It took a moment for Theresa to bring herself back together.

"Yeah…I guess I'm okay…" she sniffed and wiped a tear from under her eye. Herry, Odie and Neil had returned with towels in their hands. Odie handed one to Theresa.

"Thanks Odie," she said. Theresa tried to smile. She placed the towel on her wound and applied as much pressure as she could possibly handle. Neil took one look at the bloody spear on the table and that was all it took to make him almost faint.

"Ewwww!" he gasped.

"You don't want to touch it?" Theresa asked, sarcastically. She laughed a little, but that for some reason hurt her shoulder… Everyone was silent for a moment and Theresa let out a sigh.

"I don't know how I can thank you enough, guys. You saved my life," Theresa thanked.

"It's no problem," Jay responded.

"No, I could have been dead-" Jay flinched, "-but you saved me."

"Really, it's no problem at all. It's what friends do," Jay said. Theresa smiled a bit, but felt a little sad. He said 'friends'…she figured he didn't feel the same way.

"Are you sure you're okay Theresa? You look like you're about to pass out…your face is so pale and green…" Atlanta asked.

"I'm fine…really…just a little queasy," Theresa answered in a voice that sounded like she was crying. Jay rubbed her back, making sure he stayed clear of the wound. Theresa tied a towel around the wound on her leg.

"Ow…" Theresa muttered as she tied as tight as she could stand. There was much more she could say, but didn't because she felt it would be inappropriate. Her eyes filled with tears again and she struggled to hold them back. Already the towel on her shoulder was drenched in blood. She switched it with another one.

"So…do we just sit here until the gods come back?" Neil asked, his eyes avoiding the towel and the spear.

"Yup," Theresa said.

"WHO'S IN HERE?" a voice boomed. The titans turned to look at the doorway. The gods had returned.

They gods are back!! Yeah, remember to review please!

Happy Canada Day! And Snuggles' birthday!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay...so really sorry that i haven't update for about...18 days...but i hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

Discalimer: me no own cott (haha, i keep forgetting the disclaimer...which is kinda bad since it is supposed to be there...hehehe)

"Good," Theresa said.

"Ew! What happened to you?" Aphrodite questioned Theresa.

"Stuff," Theresa shrugged and smiled.

"Explain later, we need to get you to Chiron!" Jay said.

"Theresa are you okay!?" Persephone yelled rushing to her student. Too much yelling…

"Yes, I'm fine," Theresa answered. She stood up with Jay supporting her again. Theresa suddenly shivered and she felt like something or someone was watching her. She turned to the doorway and noticed the dog from her vision was standing there. Theresa's heart skipped a beat and she turned to whisper to Jay. "Hey…that dog at the door was in my vision…"

"Uh…there's no dog…" Jay answered, holding her waist tighter.

"Are you sure?"

"Theresa, there's nothing there. I think you hit your head hard."

"No, I'm fine. But seriously, there is a dog at the door! Right…there…" Theresa said, her voicing becoming quieter and slower when she no longer saw it. She was not longer cold, but burning. "I thought I saw it…"

"Maybe you should get some rest," Neil suggested. Herry and Odie exchanged glances that said, 'she's losing it.' All of a sudden, Theresa felt cold again, but she was sweating still. Her vision went black and blurry around the edges and her head began to hurt. Theresa wanted to get some sleep more than anything at the moment, but when she closed her eyes, she knew she was still awake. "Okay…I think I'm going to faint," she tried to say quietly, but Ares heard.

"I gotcha," Ares said. He scooped Theresa up in his arms and out of Jay's. Jay stood there, feeling slightly disappointed. HE wanted to help Theresa. Ares had reached the bed and placed Theresa gently on it.

"Thanks," Theresa mumbled. Hera stood beside Theresa.

"Theresa, tell us exactly what happened," she demanded.

"Well…I was in the library finishing some homework I had in the library. I heard some weird sound from between the bookshelves and I walked away from them. Then, I saw these four people…and I tried to runaway, except they cast a spell on the door so I couldn't get out. I attempted to use my magic, but they said that no one could use magic around them. Cronus put a spell on them that prevented anyone from using magic…even gods. Wait… can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Hera answered.

"How come you came back early?" Theresa inquired.

"Well, Persephone sensed something wrong. Something to do with you. So we continued back to school, and Persephone suddenly saw part of what was happening. That one man was about to kill you," Jay twitched, "so Persephone did the best she could to destroy him. That's how that statue fell on him," Hera explained.

"Oh…that makes sense now," Theresa responded. She grabbed the denim on her knee when the pain increased in her shoulder.

"You okay?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," Theresa lied. "Anyway, I grabbed a spear slash arrow thing from a statue and 'killed' three of them with it. They didn't die, or bleed, or scream, they just turn into a gust of wind and disappeared. Then, I had a vision of some of these people at the brownstone attacking you guys and the last person took advantage of this. He threw me across the room into a bookshelf. After that, I heard someone screaming in my head over and over again. I heard it a couple seconds later when he stuck the spear through my leg. Then I was confused and in pain so he…stabbed…me in the shoulder. The statue magically drifted towards him a bit and 'magically' tipped over, killing him. I sent one of you guys a text message so I wouldn't die and the next thing I knew, all of you were there," Theresa explained.

"Is that everything?" Hera asked.

"Um…actually there's one other thing I would like to know."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if it was possible to have a vision with only sound," Theresa wondered.

"Actually…I'm not sure…I have never had a vision with only sound before…but it could be possible," Persephone answered. Her expression changed from concerned, to alarmed.

"The gods and I will discuss this, the six of you return to the brownstone while Chiron helps Theresa," Hera instructed; her expression was the same as Persephone's. The others nodded, except Jay.

"But-" Jay began, but he was cut of by Hera.

"You'll see her later on. Oh, and don't forget your practice this morning at nine sharp." The six of them groaned. That was the last thing they felt like doing.

"Okay…bye Theresa," Atlanta said. Theresa waved good-bye to all of them as they exited the room.

"Come with me to my office. Chiron, we'll explain to you later," Hera ordered. The gods left the room as well, heading in a different direction then the others.

"Now, let me see those wounds of yours," Chiron said. His unusual cheerful tone irritated Theresa for some unknown reason. She untied the towel on her leg. "Hmm…that is simple enough to fix. This will sting a little, but it will help you to heal in two days." Chiron took a bottle of some clear fluid and gently poured it onto Theresa's back where the wound was. The wound stung, but it wasn't as bad as when she actually got it. Chiron repeated this for Theresa's leg and soon enough, it was over. Though it was painful at the time, Theresa no longer felt any pain. Her shoulder and her calf were numb.

"So, I'm going to sew it up now that it's numb," Chiron explained.

"Isn't there a magical way to fix this? A way that doesn't involve stitches?" Theresa asked. Chiron thought for a moment.

"I guess we could just bandage it up well…but then you'll have to drink a certain potion so it will heal in two days."

"Sure…does it taste good?"

"Absolutely not."

"Oh well. Can't be any worse than stitches…" Theresa shivered.

"Have you had stitches before?" Chiron inquired.

"Yes…I was fourteen. I was riding my bike on the side of a road when a car suddenly swerved over towards me. It was either hit him or a tree, so I chose to hit the tree. The bark on this tree was _extremely_ rough and one piece was sticking on and scraped my leg from ankle to knee. I still have a faint scar. Ah…good times, good times," Theresa explained. Her voice got quieter as she went. She was getting very, very tired. Chiron noticed this.

"Interesting…now get some rest Theresa. I'll make sure that no one comes into this room and that no one makes any noise outside, all right?"

"Sure, thanks so much Chiron," Theresa breathed.

"Don't worry about it." Theresa pulled a blanket up to her shoulder, making sure she was careful not to hurt herself. She considered asking Hera and Persephone about that dog but, decided it was best to wait. In the mean time, Theresa closed her eyes, planning on having decent dreams.

Jay and the others sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for Athena to bring their breakfast. Everyone was quietly chatting with each other, except Jay. He was pondering on something Hermes had told him a couple weeks ago. Hermes had said that Jay was overprotective, especially towards Theresa. He also said that Jay loved Theresa, more than anything and Theresa was the same. The things he had done for her, and vice versa. Jay thought that it was impossible. He didn't love Theresa. Not one bit. She was nice and made a great friend but nothing more. With that, he pushed away those thoughts and focused on breakfast, but he found it hard to ignore the aching pain in his heart.

Two days had past since…the accident. Theresa was healed, but her shoulder and her leg were still a little sensitive as Chiron said it would be. The only awful thing that day was school, but on the plus side of that, it would be Spring Break in a few days. Perhaps Jay would let them take a break…or maybe he wouldn't just like the last one.

It was finally Spring Break and excitement was everywhere, and it seemed to be catching on. Jay was surprisingly excited for the holidays and he seemed to have no plans for Cronus. Theresa was considering visiting her dad, but decided it would be fun to stay with her friends. Neil was going to be doing photo shoots during the break; he was going to be modelling pyjamas and other things that people wear to bed. Atlanta and Theresa gagged at the thought. And when everyone would be partying, Theresa would be studying. Persephone was going to be giving her a magic test at the end of the break to see how well she's doing. Theresa didn't mind too much. It was magic, which she found interesting for the most part.

"How should we start our holiday? Movie? Video games? Snacks?" Herry questioned.

"How about all of the above!" Atlanta said, enthusiastically.

"I'm down with that," Archie responded, attempting to be cool.

"'Course you are," Theresa snickered. Archie blushed and sent Theresa a look that said 'I'm gonna get you'.

"What movie?" Atlanta asked.

"I'm thinking 'The Last Samurai'," Herry said.

"Oh my gosh!! I LOVE that movie!" Theresa said. "Plus it's got Tom Cruise in it…" Theresa stuck out her tongue a bit and laughed.

"That is a bonus," Atlanta agreed. Jay and Archie frowned.

"But the moves were cool. They inspired me," Theresa said.

"The Last Samurai it is then. Odie, pop the movie in, while I pop some popcorn," Herry said.

"Is there blood?" Neil asked. He had a fear of blood and anything related. Neil didn't handle the body systems unit very well.

"Yes. It's not too bad though," Theresa answered. "But what movie doesn't have a little bit of blood?"

"Barbie and the Island Princess," Neil muttered, sarcastically. "Kelly Sheridan is the lead."

"She's cool," Theresa said.

"She sounds _exactly _like you," Archie pointed out.

"Nah…does she?"

"Are you kidding? Remember, when that movie came out everyone thought you did the voices when they watched it with their younger siblings," Odie laughed.

"Oh…you know, I guess she does…" Theresa said, "Weird…"

"Yeah…"Archie said slowly.

Everyone enjoyed the movie, especially Theresa. She was probably the only one who loved the kissing scene.

"Awwwwww," Theresa smiled.

"It's making me gag. And they should have him put on his own clothes," Archie mumbled.

"It's part of the Japanese traditions," Theresa said.

"Hm. I thought this was a violent movie?" Herry asked.

"It is. But what is a movie without love?" Theresa questioned.

"A good one," Archie grumbled.

"When I rule the world, you're first to go," Theresa joked.

"Oh! I'll help," Atlanta volunteered.

"Thanks," Archie said.

"I'm here for yah." Archie blushed and Theresa snickered again.

"What are you laughing at?" Atlanta asked Theresa. Theresa glanced over at Archie who was mouthing, 'don't you dare'.

"Nothing," Theresa smiled and winked at Archie.

Theresa was sleeping well. In her dream, Theresa had become a famous singer/actress. It was fabulous. But what Theresa didn't realize was that she was singing 'Fabulous' from High School Musical 2 quietly in her sleep. Her 'fabulous' dream soon ended when somebody was shaking her, probably wanting Theresa to wake up.

"Theresa…Theresa…wake up," Jay called. Theresa opened her eyes and realized that it was just a dream…a wonderful, wonderful dream…

"What?" she asked, angrily.

"Hera wants us to go…to the park…right now," Jay muttered.

"What? Does she not remember my vision?" Theresa questioned.

"She did, but she said it is…fate," Jay said.

"Fine. I'll be ready soon."

"Okay. But if you want, you could stay home?"

"No, I'll come," Theresa grumbled. Jay shrugged and shut the door behind him. Theresa got up and changed into a t-shirt and skinny jeans, while cussing quietly. She made her way downstairs to find everyone- except Neil- there.

"Oh, you're coming?" Archie asked.

"Yes, and you don't sound too pleased about it," Theresa snapped.

"No, it's just…your vision. You know, at the park."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm coming anyway."

"Are you going to be cranky?" Archie inquired.

"Are you saying I'm usually cranky? Well-" Just then, before Theresa and Archie's argument went any further, Neil marched downstairs.

"Hello heroes, ready to fight Cronus?"

"If you mean, destroy, yes," Archie answered. His voice was cold and angry.

"You're _lucky_ Neil came down before I let you have it," Theresa whispered to Archie. But Atlanta and Jay heard.

"Alright, let's go get this over with," Jay said. Some of them muttered responses, and some just didn't say anything. They headed out the door to Herry's truck and sat in their usual spots. No one uttered a word until the reached the park. Jay hopped out of the truck and slammed the door behind once Theresa got out. He looked around, trying to find Cronus, but he was no where to be seen. Theresa didn't see him either, but she got the feeling that something was there. The rustling of the bushed beside gave it away. Theresa felt something evil coming closer…

"Over here!" Jay yelled. He had a plan. But it seemed strange that they would run in the opposite direction. Theresa moved as well. In her vision, the ground collapsed beneath her, in that exact spot, but not this time. Theresa followed the others to a nearby bush.

"What are we doing?" Theresa whispered to Jay. She sat down next to him, also at the end of their line.

"We wait for him to come to us," Jay answered.

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem Jay." Theresa shut her eyes and opened them again, hoping it was just a dream.

"Okay, what next Jay?" Theresa asked.

"We run," he whispered back. All seven of them stood up and bolted in the opposite direction. They ran part way around the edge of the forest, then back onto the pavement, trying to confuse Cronus.

"Did we loose him?" Atlanta asked.

"Nope, he's closer than ever," Theresa answered. Everyone fell silent, waiting for something to happen. Then, all of a sudden, they saw something that Theresa apparently had not seen. She heard Atlanta gasp and Archie swore. The six of them had run away from the forest, not knowing Theresa didn't come. She tried to follow, but the ground beneath her collapsed.

"Ugh!" Theresa cried as she hit the hard, stone floor.

"Theresa! Are you okay?" Jay's voice came from above.

"No…I fell on my stupid shoulder," she groaned. Theresa stood up and tried to stay balanced. She looked around, but saw no one. Theresa had no idea where she was. It was pitch black except for the little area of dim light from the hole she fell through.

The light was shining on her so you couldn't see what was around her. All of a sudden, Cronus came out of no where.

"What are you doing here?" Theresa asked preparing herself to fight, but she froze. Theresa had no idea what came over her, but she couldn't move even if she tried. Cronus just laughed his evil laugh.

"You have no idea." He brought his hand to the back of her neck. Theresa felt a pinch and heard a click. Her friends had jumped down from the hole to help Theresa, but it was too late. Theresa had collapsed to the ground. No one knew if she was dead or alive, but her neck was turning red at the back.

"What have you done to her?" Jay yelled. He ran up to help Theresa, but Cronus used his powers to throw Jay in the other direction.

"You can have her back when I'm finished with her. She's very important in my plan you see," Cronus said. He looked at Theresa and released a fake sigh of disappointment. "Shame what this gorgeous girl is going to go through isn't it?" He shot a purple streak of light at Theresa's face making her cheek bleed. "Hmm. So I'll bring her back in a couple of days. Au revoir." With that, Cronus disappeared along with Theresa.

please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the seventh chapter. I suspect I am about half way done the story. Which is good. Again, really sorry that I didn't update fast enough, but again please review!

Disclaimer: don't own cott.

"Can't you find her anywhere?" Jay asked impatiently.

"I can only tack someone so fast Jay," Hermes replied. Jay had everyone trying to track down Theresa. Odie was on his laptop, Persephone was trying to reach Theresa telepathically, Neil was trying to make a lucky- or as Jay called it 'educated'- guess about where she could be, and Hades was searching in his portal.

"This is driving me crazy! She could dead by now because we are too slow to track a person!!" Jay growled.

"Jay, I suggest you go get a hot chocolate," Neil said. "Or, here's an idea, sign up for anger management classes."

"I. Don't. Have. Anger. Issues," Jay said through gritted teeth.

"Sure you don't…How about the brownstone? Maybe she escaped and ran to the brownstone," Neil said.

"Neil that is st-"

"Actually, Neil might be on to something. She could have gone back to the brownstone," Herry said.

"She was knocked out," Jay pointed out.

"She could have woken up," Neil said.

"She most likely didn't."

"She could have."

"She would call us."

"She probably forgot. I would have forgotten too, especially after that."

"I doubt she-"

"Can we _please_ just call Theresa by her name?" Atlanta asked.

"Fine. Hermes, are you done yet?" Jay questioned.

"I can't work with you hovering!" Hermes said. Jay was about to let his language fly when Hades barged in.

"I did it! I have tracked Theresa," he said, proudly.

"Are you serious? Where is she?" Jay questioned.

"She is on some exotic island, with Cronus. I can show you where it is." Hades pulled out a map to show the others.

"You have a map? Why?" Neil asked.

"Atlas gave it to me. He also gave me a whole book of maps. Isn't that funny, Atlas gave me an atlas!" Hades joked.

"Where is she?!" Jay asked, angrily. Hades cleared his throat.

"I marked her location on the map of the Mediterranean Sea with a red dot."

"Excellent," Jay whispered. "Can we keep this?"

"Sure."

"Okay. So now that we know where she is, we need to develop a plan. Let's go into the library and discuss," Jay ordered.

"Wait! Jay I have some news for you," Persephone said.

"What?"

"Theresa may be a little difficult to bring back."

"Why?" Jay asked, slowly.

"Um…Cronus has made her bow down to him. He can control her powers now And with her at his side, he'll be able to take over the world…she's kind of like his…queen."

"Theresa willingly went over to his side!" Jay practically yelled.

"No. He…put a spell on her so she obeys him," Persephone explained.

"Oh…that will be difficult…Cronus is smarter than I thought…Well we'll just have to outsmart him and…Theresa," Jay said.

"And how are we going to do that, Cap'n?" Neil asked.

"We use what we got. Use our strengths. Whenever you think you should use them, use them, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Neil saluted.

"Whatever. We'll head out now."

"Wait! I think Theresa's trying to communicate with me…" Persephone began. She placed her fingers on her temples as the others listened quietly. Persephone waited for something…and then-

MEANWHILE

Theresa was awake, but did not move. It was not that she couldn't move she just didn't want to. Her legs were weak and probably couldn't support her. Also, Theresa's cheek was bleeding, but she let the blood drip from her cheek into her open mouth where her tongue swirled it around, and she eventually swallowed it.

"Theresa, I know you're awake, so please do something. I'm incredibly bored." Theresa groaned when she heard the voice.

"Honestly! What do you want?" Theresa asked, angrily. She got onto her knees and slowly planted her feet in the ground. Theresa straightened herself out. Her legs were shaking, not because she was scared, but because she was tired, and felt lonely. She felt like she could cry any second.

"It's not what I want, it's what I need. I need you," Cronus said, his voice surprisingly…gentle.

"Come again? You need _me_. What for? To be your guinea pig?" Theresa questioned. Cronus walked over to her. For a moment Theresa was paralyzed. His eyes looked painful. Empty, dying (well for a god), sad, and needing.

"What's going on?" Theresa asked, backing away. She looked around. The usual. A dark cave with torches to produce a small amount of light. Some moonlight was seeping through a hole in the ceiling. It, along with the torch light, was causing shadows under Cronus' eyes.

"Oh, Theresa. Can't I just have a nice talk with you and NOT go through all this turmoil," Cronus said. He placed a hand on Theresa's shoulder and then she was scared.

"Get away from me!" Theresa yelled, punching his nose. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, trying desperately to send a message to Persephone and to transport herself out of there.

"Oh Theresa! You can't hide from me!" Cronus' voice echoed in the dark cave. Theresa heard a sound above her head like something was hurdling through the air. She stayed focused and kept on running until she slammed into a rock that appeared out of nowhere. Theresa fell to the ground, clutching her sensitive shoulder. The thing she slammed into was not a rock. It was Cronus. He was the thing that was flying over her and he landed in front of her.

"What do you want Cronus?"

"It told you want I want, and you will find out why."

"Even if I can't get out of here myself, the others will find me. I sent a message to them." Cronus picked her up by her shirt so Theresa's head was level with his.

"I don't care about your friends. I have magical powers and so do you. With you on my side, they'll be no stopping us."

"No, I-" Theresa began.

"Listen to me!" Cronus bellowed. He pushed her against a wall and stepped on her feet so she couldn't move. "Now listen to me…relax your mind…erase everything." Theresa shook her head, but he put his hand on her forehead and seemed to clear her mind of all thoughts. Now that she was relaxed, her eyes were barely open and her head fell back against the cold, rock wall.

"If you're going to work with me, I have to get rid of your good side. Oh, and I should warn you, this might hurt a bit," Cronus explained. Suddenly, there was a horrible pain in Theresa's chest. Immediately, her eyes opened wide to see what Cronus was doing. Cronus sent her flying across the room with a beam of light. Her scream filled the air which Cronus breathed in with a satisfying smile. Theresa landed on the opposite side of the room. She skidded on the stone floor to a halt.

"What did you-?" Theresa felt a jolt of anger.

"You will obey me, won't you?" Cronus asked.

"Of course."

AT SCHOOL

Theresa's scream echoed in Persephone's head over and over again. Persephone gasped and grabbed Hades' arm.

"What is it Persephone?"

"T-Theresa is in deep, deep trouble. We n-need to act now," she stuttered.

"Portal is open and ready. Sorry, but you are all going to have to hike for a while, I couldn't get any closer than this," Hermes explained.

"Are we ready to go?" Jay asked. They all nodded in response.

"Be careful," Hera warned. Jay nodded. They proceeded through the portal onto the dark island.

"Why have to hike through there?" Neil inquired, pointing at the bushy forest.

"Yes," Jay answered without looking at him. Jay walked forward into the dark forest. Jay and the others would find her, save her, and bring her home safely. As Jay thought about his, he couldn't get over the guilt and pain he was feeling. Then he realized that he was wrong this whole time. Hermes was right. Jay was no doubt, incredibly, madly, and insanely in love with Theresa.

Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Again, sorry about not updating very fast...and sorry if it's a little short and if it is a cliffhanger...next chapter will be better for sure! Please review!

Disclaimer: i don't own cott

"Jay. Jay! Come on, we've been hiking for almost 3 hours! Let's take a short break!" Neil whined.

"I actually agree with Neil. The human body can only take so much," Archie said.

"At the next clearing, we'll stop, but only for five minutes," Jay agreed.

"And how far away is that?" Neil asked.

"I don't know Neil," Jay said through clenched teeth.

"But-" Neil began.

"Shut up Neil!" Jay growled.

"Shutting." Jay sighed.

"Sorry. I'm just…worried."

"We know. And we are too," Atlanta said.

"So about those anger management classes-" Neil started.

"Don't push it." Jay and the others continued for approximately five minutes until they reached a clearing. "All right, everyone take a five minute break." Jay sat down next to Archie and looked up at the pink and orange sky. "At least now there'll be light." Archie was the only one who nodded. Herry sniffed and wiped his hands over his face.

"Man, am I ever sweating," he muttered.

"I hear yah," Archie replied.

"This is going to sound really whiny, but I want to go home," Atlanta said.

"Me too. But we can't. Not until we find Miss Drama Queen." Jay cleared his throat at Archie's comment.

"Hey Odie, can you tell if we're close to Theresa?" Jay asked.

"No problem," and Odie had his laptop out in a flash. "I see her on the larger map, but I'll try to pinpoint the exact coordinates." He began to press a lot of buttons until he found what he was looking for. "Ah-hah! Now let me find our location and compare… Whoa…" Odie gawked.

"What is it?" Jay questioned.

"According to this, Theresa is with us…"

"Um…is she invisible?" Herry wondered.

"I don't think so…" Odie whispered his forehead wrinkling as he typed even faster.

"Okay! Come on guys! This is ridiculous! If Theresa really joined Cronus, then I don't think there is much we can do," Archie said.

"What are you talking about?" Jay grumbled.

"Look, Theresa has magical powers, right? She can basically do anything. She can shoot a spell at us and we could be dead and BAM! The prophecy is broken."

"Well maybe we can convince her…" Jay began.

"Cronus also has magical powers. He's a god! He can do whatever he wants to us and Theresa! We don't stand a chance."

"Well…If we can find a way to counteract the spell, we'll be able to bring her back," Odie said.

"Yeah, with a kiss from her true love!" Herry snickered, looking at Jay. The others turned their heads in Jay's direction.

"What?" Jay asked, innocently.

"Never mind…" Herry rolled his eyes.

"Well if Jay won't kiss her, let the lucky man work his charm on the girl," Neil laughed.

"Neil, you might not be the most popular, buffest (that would be Herry), coolest, greatest looking guy ever," Odie pointed out.

"No one can have more testosterone than me!" Neil squeaked.

"More testo- what? What does-?" Herry started. He was interrupted by a rustling in the forest.

"Um…Theresa? Is that you?" Jay called. The rustling continued all around them until it was by Jay. He nearly passed out when the figure emerged from the forest.

"Hey guys!" her voice rang its usual sweet ring.

"Theresa! What are you-? Are you-? What?" Jay stuttered.

"It's me…can't you tell?" Theresa smiled one of those award winning, celebrity smiles. Jay's face turned red and he was suddenly thirsty when he looked at her. There was a tear in her shirt that made it look like it was a deep V-neck tank. Her pendant was dangling from her neck and was low on her chest…

Theresa looked at what Jay was looking at. "Oh, sorry…a branch kind of caught on it and…ripped," Theresa lied, flipping some hair over it. When she did that, she accidentally pulled her shirt a little bit. Jay thought he saw a red line, like a scar on her chest. By her heart…

_Excellent Theresa._

Theresa sat down beside Jay and continued smiling. Jay wiped some sweat from his forehead and Atlanta snickered.

"Persephone said…you had…gone evil…" Jay murmured.

"What? Naw! Cronus tried to get me to go on his side, but I escaped before he could. That explains why I have dirt all over me. I tripped a lot in the forest."

_Perfect Theresa…_

"Oh...hey…your cheek's still bleeding," Jay noticed.

"It is? Oh well, I didn't feel it," Theresa laughed. Theresa felt the place on her cheek where the wound was. It seemed that Theresa was different. She was…glowing. Her beauty made Jay feel weak and made him sweat more than usual. Jay cleared his throat and he looked away from Theresa, hoping she wouldn't notice his red face.

"Jay? Are you okay?" Theresa asked. Her voice echoed in his mind as he began to drool. Her voice alone was enough to make him go crazy. It was quiet, concerned, and a little hoarse, but still soft. And sexy. (A/N: gasp!)

"Yeah…me…cool…"

"Do you have a sweating problem?" Theresa questioned, laughing her adorable laugh again.

"He's just going mad. He's overwhelmed by your shirt," Archie explained. Jay glared at him. "Whoa..."

"Oh, Jay you flatter me so," Theresa giggled and punched him in the arm. Jay fell over from the surprising power of her punch. "Oh sorry!"

_Theresa! You idiot! Think of an excuse fast!_

Theresa raised her hand to her head as the order echoed in it.

"You okay? You seem different…" Atlanta asked.

"Yes!" Theresa practically yelled. "I guess I'm still using my weed wacker method from the forest. You gotta have strong arms to get through there."

"Okay."

"Oh hey! I have to show you guys something. It's absolutely amazing. I stumbled upon it while I was running. Don't worry, it's not far from here," Theresa explained.

"Um…okay. But shouldn't we call Hera?" Jay asked.

"No, it's okay. It'll only take a second. Come on." Theresa grabbed Jay's hand and pulled him along. Jay began to sweat again. Her voice was like a whisper and he could even feel her breath on his face when she spoke to him. Jay inhaled her scent and it surprisingly smelt good. Like mint. And her hand…It was so soft and smooth and warm, yet strong not that Jay minded. She dragged Jay along and the others followed hesitantly. When the wind blew, Jay caught a whiff of Theresa's perfume from Hugo Boss. He was so caught up with this that he did not notice Theresa raising her arm to stop him. Theresa's arm did not budge when Jay hit it. She put her hand to her forehead.

_Come on Theresa…so close…_

"Yes…" Theresa muttered. Her arm began to tremble.

"What's going on?" Jay asked.

"Do you hear that?" Theresa asked.

"Hear what?"

"That airplane…I'm guessing it's about…oh…477.2 km away. Air Canada. The pilot is telling the passengers that it's okay for them to walk around," Theresa said, slowly turning around, eyes glued to the sky.

"Wait…you can hear that?"

"Can you smell that?" Theresa questioned, taking a large breath and shutting her eyes.

"Theresa! What the-?" Jay asked.

"Yes…a storm…a thunder and lightening storm. Lots of rain. Just smell the moisture in the air. Winds traveling at about 75 km an hour…hm."

"Theresa!" Jay shouted. She whipped around so her back was to them. Her breathing became heavy and her eyelids drooped over her eyes.

"Wait. I see a little ant miles away carrying a leaf to it's hill. A red ant. Nasty little bugs…and, oh my, a jaguar is devouring a rabbit…look at its blood spilling everywhere…" Theresa's voice was hoarse. She laughed, which was more like a cough.

"Ah…and feel that… The air wrapping around every inch of your body. There's no way you can escape it… Just like you can't escape me. And, taste that… The delicious water of a river miles away…mmm. And what's this? Blood…of the poor innocent rabbit…"

"Theresa, let's just call Hera and we'll get you back to school soon," Jay offered. Theresa laughed again. This time it was low. And it almost sound like two people were laughing…a man and a woman.

"I have no intention of going back to school. Why should I?" Theresa mumbled. Slowly her body turned to them, but her head stayed the other way. Then, without warning, it whipped around and faced them.

"Theresa! Your eyes! They're…" Jay shouted, backing away from Theresa. Theresa eyes had rolled back in her head so only the white part was showing.

"Yes, my eyes…they're mesmerizing aren't they?" Theresa advanced towards them.

"Run!" Jay ordered.

_Get them Theresa!_

"Come back!" Theresa sang. She skipped after them with surprising speed. Despite their efforts, Theresa ended up a few feet ahead of them. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Theresa! Stop it!" Atlanta yelled, which made Theresa smile.

"I have ten times the powers you have. I can run faster than you, I'm stronger than you, I'm much better looking than you, and I'm smarter than you. I convinced you that I was good, and now you've fallen right into my trap."

"We're not going to follow Cronus," Jay growled. Theresa looked at him with the back of her eyes. Jay took out his sword.

"Are you going to fight me? HA! You'll never win."


	9. Note HELP!

Eeeeee

Eeeeee!

Sorry guys but I have writer's block!! I need some ideas so throw them at me and I'll do my best to work them into the story! If you give me ideas the chapter will be up faster. Nothing seems to click just yet…

Anyway please pitch me some ideas! I am soooooooo desperate!!

Irish-table


	10. Chapter 9

Well, that only took forever and a day! But here it is! It's probably the worst chapter in this story, unfortunately… Thank to those who helped me with my writer's block and to those who have review my story, and keep it up! If you have any ideas, just let me know! But please review, no mean reviews though!

Disclaimer: I don't own cott.

"You're…working with…Cronus?" Jay whispered, a sad expression was on his face. I smiled and nodded proudly.

"Jay, don't think you can control everything. We all knew this would blow up in your face at some point."

"Ouch…" Neil muttered. Argh! If I had to kill someone…

But I ignored Neil, and kicked Jay in the chest with such force that it sent him flying across the clearing into a tree. It also caused me to stumble backwards slightly. He slammed into it and grunted as his head snapped back. He fell onto his back and his arm he hit the tree with twitched, but other than that, he remained still. I bent my knees in a cat-like position waiting for someone to strike. I hoped I could have a go at Archie. Even when I was good, I often felt the need to beat up Archie, and vice versa.

"Let's go."

Archie, as I had hoped, lunged at me. I growled as his body came in contact with mine. I grabbed his shoulders, and he grabbed my waist. It was like we were a couple and embracing each other…but more aggressive. Much more aggressive. We began to wrestle, and I knew this was only the beginning of the battle. His hands pushed my arms and I thought that my arms would snap in half. Of course, I would never say that because it would make me seem weak, and I was definitely not. Archie attempted to get me into a wrestling position, but that would also mean I loose. No way.

I kneed him in the gut which caused him great pain, but he still didn't get off me. One of his strong, rough hands held my wrists together and pushed them into my stomach. His other hand was trying to hold my frantic body down. The more I moved, the more he pushed my hands into my stomach, and it was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I slowly pulled my hands free of his. My hand swung back, then forward, making contact with his face. He rolled off of me, his hand over his nose. It was bleeding. Archie glared at me. He then moved his hand and wiped the blood off his face.

Archie coughed and blood sprayed on the ground. I was still lying on my back so I propped myself up on my elbows with a satisfied grin on my face. He noticed and his face grew red (it wasn't just the blood) with anger. Slowly, I stood up above him. Archie looked up at me with anger-filled eyes and for a moment I felt guilty…

"Stop it!" I screamed to myself and put my hands over my face. I was feeling too many things. I was evil now. Then why did I feel guilty? It's Archie. I pushed my guilty thoughts aside and turned to Archie who was now on his feet too.

"What?" he asked. With concern on his face, not anger.

"Nothing!" I yelled back at him. Anger returned to his face. He lunged at me again. His arm wrapped around my stomach and I gasped. We crashed to the ground. Again. Archie's hand placed itself around my throat. He was trying to choke me… His grip tightened and my airway was being cut off. I couldn't die. Not yet anyway. Archie was so close to killing me, but I laughed. I had magical powers! I could kill him in a second! But I can't bring myself to do it…

"Damn it!" I screamed again. I shoved Archie off of me with such force, he was sent back a few feet. Archie was on the ground looking at me, this time his eyes were filled with confusion. I knew what I had to do. I had to kill one of them, or all of them. I had to stop thinking. I had to just do. Using my powers, I made Cronus' scythe appear in my hand. Like he always did. It was hard to believe that I was going to be queen…Cronus' queen…queen of the world.

"Theresa…think about what you're doing…" Archie begged as he crawled away form me when I walked closer, scythe in my hand. Archie kicked my feet out from under me, causing me to fall to the ground next to him. I dropped the scythe a few feet away from me. I reached for it, and just when I almost had it, Archie pulled my ankle so I couldn't get to the scythe. He was about to squish me again, but I ripped out of his grip and grabbed the scythe. Archie did not notice that I actually had the scythe. He was on top of me again, wrestling with me. I fought him with the hand that didn't have the scythe. Boy, was Archie in for a surprise. I raised the scythe above his back, and closed my eyes. I could do this.

I brought the scythe down. It punctured the skin on Archie's back. I couldn't go in too far. I had to pull the scythe out of his back when I heard his scream and a few gasps behind me. He rolled off of me, grabbing his head. I quickly stood up and looked at the pained Warrior below me. I felt someone rush past me and bent down to help Archie. It was Atlanta of course.

"Are you okay?" Atlanta asked her voice full of concern.

"Yup…" Archie muttered. He tried to stand, but collapsed to the ground beside Atlanta. She grabbed his arm and helped him up. Atlanta supported most of his weight as she walked him over to a tree far away from me.

"Just rest here for a bit. We'll finish this," she whispered to Archie. Atlanta hoped I couldn't hear her, but I could. She was still helping Archie as I began wandering towards her. No one noticed me, and that's the way I wanted it to be.

"Try not to move, I'm sure it must hurt a lot…" Atlanta warned Archie. He had been looking down at his feet, probably trying to hide his tears. Crying wasn't manly. Archie finally raised his head, so his eyes met Atlanta's.

"Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be okay. Just rememb- Atlanta! Watch out!"

I guess he saw me.

I had the scythe raised above Atlanta, just like I did with Archie. Her head whipped around and she saw me too. She rolled out of the way and I stabbed the ground. Good thing – for her- that she rolled out of the way. The scythe was almost all the way into the ground. Missed…

"Enough!" a voice yelled behind me. A rough, hoarse voice and I knew whose it was immediately…

"Cronus!" Herry growled.

"Yes, Herry, it's me." Cronus observed that battle field. He smiled when he saw Jay and Archie. But once he saw me holding the scythe that had been forced deep into the ground, he scowled. "What's this, Theresa?" He walked over towards me and I swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, I just-" I tried to apologize. He knelt down beside as I struggled to pull the blade out of the ground.

"Don't apologize…We'll just have to work on this nasty little habit of yours. Missing the target," he grinned. I didn't show what I truly felt. Anger, and sadness. Cronus cupped my chin roughly. "Kill them all." He turned my head with his hand to show me all of their faces. Cronus let go of my face, after causing my neck to twist in an uncomfortable way.

I thought that maybe I was bleeding when I felt something trickle down my cheek, but it felt much lighter than blood. I looked up at the sky which was now a deep grey. It was raining now.

"Looks like I need to help you if I want to get the job done faster, don't I?" Cronus inquired. I swallowed an angry yell and just stared at him, not answering. "That's what I thought. Now may I please have my scythe back?" I pulled it out of the ground and stood up to hand it to him. "Thank you Theresa. Continue." I turned around, searching for my next victim. Neil…Herry…Odie…Atlanta…then something sliced my back. I screeched and felt my back. I traced the outline of the new cut which seemed to extend from my right shoulder blade, all the way down to my waist. It wasn't too deep, which made me feel a little better. But the pain was still unbearable. Now I know how Archie feels.

"I TOLD YOU I WANTED ALL OF THEM DEAD AS SOON AS YOU FOUND THEM! IF YOU WON'T DO IT RIGHTM I'LL KILL YOU!" Cronus bellowed. I turned around so I was face to face with him. His face was as red as his eyes were.

"I'm sorry, it's just that there's one of me, and six of them…" I tried to apologize. Cronus' expression didn't change.

"Just kill them all now. I'll help if you need me to."

"If you want to." He glared at me and turned to the four remaining. I stared down at Atlanta who was clutching Archie's arm. Yuck. I grabbed her shirt from the back and pulled her to her feet. She stared at me with confused eyes. I could tell she didn't know what she was feeling. Sad for me and Archie, angry at me, scared, and just plain confused. Yeah, I hurt her Archie, and I don't regret it…at least I think I don't. I'm supposed to be evil! This isn't evil!

"Snap out of it Theresa! I know, that you know, that this isn't you!" Atlanta cried.

"It is now." I tossed Atlanta onto the wet ground.

"Use magic Theresa! Just get rid of these kids!" Cronus yelled at me. I was about to do a spell that would burn Atlanta's insides when someone stopped me. A strong muscular hand came over my mouth. It must have been Herry. I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my head. I threw him onto the ground next to Atlanta, and he landed with a loud thud. Now that I had them both, I could do whatever spell I pleased…

Twirling my finger beside my head, I muttered a magic spell that would cause Herry and Atlanta to fall into a state of unconsciousness, all the while having disturbing visions. These visions were of what would happen to them if they ended up like me…I can't even think about it. Herry and Atlanta were now unconscious and having terrifying nightmares.

"Excellent…" Cronus snarled. I turned around to finish Odie and Neil, but Neil was charging full speed towards me. He jumped on me and we both crashed to the ground.

"Neil…!" I growled. He attempted to wrestle me for about a minute, but he was also shooting random stupid comments. That was his way of fighting.

"Enough!" I yelled. Then I brought my feet up between out bodies and kicked Neil in the stomach. I sent him a few feet from where we were. When he hit the ground, I thought he was unconscious at first, but then he slowly sat up facing me.

"I'm gonna sit with Archie," Neil muttered. He scrambled over to where Archie was sitting. Archie seemed not to be in pain anymore. Too bad.

"That's not part of the plan Neil," I heard a voice to my left. A voice I hadn't heard since the beginning of the battle…

"Jay!" Archie said. Jay was standing up with his sword in his hand. There wasn't a scratch or bruise on his body…that I could see. But that would change.

I growled which took Jay's attention off his hurt friends- and Odie.

"This is getting good…" I heard Cronus mumble to himself. My hand flew up in front of me, sending a ray of light, which was actually a spell, in Jay's direction. He dodged it, making it seem like he was never hurt. I became frustrated. I continuously sent beams of light towards Jay, hoping one would hit him and…

"Try and catch me," Jay whispered to me. I stared at him, confused. He ran into the forest so I couldn't see him. Idiot. I'd find him anyway!

"Well, go after him!" Cronus barked. I shot an angry stare at Cronus. He noticed this and was about to do something to me, but I followed after Jay into the forest.

I could hear his footsteps squishing the wet grass. I could smell his cologne…I think it was cologne. I also could see a glimpse of his purple and yellow sweater. This was too easy. I didn't want to use my super speed to catch up to him. It seemed unfair… UGH! Me and my mood swings… I'm supposed to be evil!

The good part was that my legs were no where near tired. I could have kept running for another week if I had to. I stared at my fast moving feet, and the next time I looked up, I discovered I had lost track of the prey. I skidded to a stop, and sniffed the air. Jay was close…he was up in a tree somewhere…to my right…fifth branch up…looking at me… My eyes shot open and my head turned to my right. I searched the trees with my eyes. And finally, I saw him. His sweater stood out against the green leaves.

"Gotcha…" I laughed. I jumped onto the tree, grasping the bark and I crawled my way up to the branch Jay was on. In a matter of seconds, I was on the same branch as Jay. He stared at me with disbelief.

"This didn't follow your plan, did it?" I questioned Jay, a smile growing on my face. He swallowed hard, and I saw his Adam's apple bob in his throat. I knew he was deciding what his next move would be.

"Come on Theresa. Please, stop this. Cronus hypnotized you, and that's why you're evil. But I know you're in there somewhere..." Jay started. Something clicked in my head and I felt…weird.

"Nice speech," I commented. Come on. Just finish this now…it's gonna be over soon anyway… I shook my head sadly, and lunged at Jay. He was quick, and slid off the branch onto the one below, and so on until he reached the ground. My shoulder hit the hard bark, which should have been Jay. By this time, I was beyond frustrated. I punched the bark before meeting Jay on the ground. He was standing in front of me, calm.

"Theresa, I know you're in there…please come back…I-I…well…I…" Jay stuttered and his face turned red. Oh no. He was going to tell me that he loved me. Whoa. How did I know that? Oh wait, I know everything! Ha!

I'm loosing it.

"I love you," Jay managed to say. It came out in a hurry so the words were slurred together, but I understood. I smiled, but I was still evil.

"Well…that changes everything…" I muttered looking down. I hope he falls for it…

"Really?" he asked, his voice sounding excited. I looked up without moving my head. His expression was priceless. Jay had a wide smile on his face and his eyes were glistening with excitement. More noticeable was the hope written all over his face. It made me feel guilty…but it had to be done. I looked down at his hand and saw his sword. Quickly, I snatched the sword from his hand and he gasped. I wasn't sure if it was because I was so fast, or he was disappointed that I was still evil. I didn't care. So I kicked his feet out from underneath him and Jay crashed to the ground. I brought the sword to his chest, where his heart would be. At first, Jay looked at the sword with fear, and then he looked at me. The person that would end his life and break the prophecy.

"No," I said, answering the question that had been asked a few seconds before. "Just wait until this sword pierces your skin and punctures your heart…" I licked my lips in a sick way. "The blood spilling all over the grass…yum. Eh?" I looked at him. Jay was almost in tears. "Don't cry; you have to die at some point in your life."

"I'm not crying because I'm going to die…I'm crying because I'm going to die knowing that you killed me. Theresa, I love you. I wanted a chance to be your boyfriend for a long time…nay, I wanted to be with you forever. Then, all of a sudden, Cronus takes over your life and you're about to kill me. Theresa…don't do it. I know that you may have the same feelings about me and…I really want you to show it. Put the sword down and please snap out of it. I don't want the love of my life to also be my killer," Jay whispered. His words were very…meaningful and… oh what can I say! They made me want to kiss him! Just then, something clicked in my head this time…I threw the sword onto the wet grass. I was about to help Jay up when something shot through my head.

"Argh!" I cried and backed away, crashing into a tree. I grasped my head when I suddenly had an insane migraine, which almost caused me to burst into the tears if it hadn't stopped within a few moments. I loosened my grip on my head and opened my eyes which were looking down at the ground. My breathing was heavy and I lifted my head so my eyes met Jay's. A smiled grew on Jay's face.

"Your eyes…they're back to normal," Jay whispered.

"They're green again?" I asked, but that was a stupid question.

"A beautiful emerald green."

We stared at each other for a long time, just smiling. It kept on raining, and although I hated the rain, I still felt happy. Jay's hair was wet and a few strands of hair were on his face. I could feel some of my hair plastered to my face as well, but I didn't mind. Jay let out a quiet laugh and took a few steps forward, and I did the same. We wrapped our arms around each other and I laid my head against his chest. I felt Jay kiss my head before placing his cheek on it. It wasn't exactly a romantic hug, more like a giant bear hug that you give to someone when you haven't seen them in a long time. Jay's hands crushed my shoulders and my back, as my hands pulled him closer to me.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to Jay.

"Don't worry. I think that this experience was a blessing in disguise."

"What blessing?" I laughed.

"We can finally be together," Jay said. I could feel him smiling.

"You know what we should do?" I asked.

"What?" Jay responded. I think he thought that I meant we should kiss.

"We should go back to the others. Hopefully Cronus hasn't killed them," I said, and for some reason I found it strangely funny. Jay laughed too, although I think he was disappointed. "We'll kiss later." I promised him. He chuckled. How I missed that laugh…

We let go of each other. But when our hands dropped, they found each other. Again, we stood smiling at each other for a couple seconds before heading in to find the others.

"Oh, I forgot something…" I smirked.

"What?" Jay asked.

"I love you, Jay," I whispered to him.

"I had a feeling you did, and well, I love you too." That felt good to hear.

"What exactly are we going to say to the others?" I asked Jay.

"Well, we'll try and convince them that you're good again and later, when it's less crazy, we'll tell them that we're together. At last," Jay explained to me.

"Sounds good to me." It really did. Jay held my hand tighter and it made me giggle. He smiled at me and I moved closer to him.

It was a shorter distance to the clearing then I had remembered because I soon heard voices. I heard Cronus'. I stopped when I remember that he expected me to return evil and Jay dead. Also, I was supposed to be his queen and rule the world.

"You okay?" Jay asked me. I nodded and we proceeded. We had gone a different way than I remembered. We were behind Archie, but no one noticed us, not even Cronus. I let go of Jay's hand and knelt down behind Archie. He and the others were looking up at Cronus who was calmly pacing with his scythe in his hand. He was spreading my blood around on the tip of the blade and he was smiling to himself.

I swallowed and whispered, "Archie." His head whipped around, as did all the others, and his eyes widened when he saw me, and Jay beside me, alive.

"Are you-" Archie began.

"Evil? Nope," I smiled at him.

"That's a relief," he sighed. I put my hand on his shoulder. Archie flinched, but once he remembered that I really was good, he relaxed.

"I'm really, really sorry," I apologized, "I can't tell you how sorry I am. If there's anything I can do-" I stopped when I heard a deep growl. I looked up and saw Cronus. He had such an angry, hateful expression on his face as he held the scythe…and it scared me.

"What happened?" Cronus asked through gritted teeth.

"Well…I'm not evil anymore."

"I know that!" he barked. I couldn't help but laugh. "Come here!" Cronus ordered. I don't know why, but I felt the need to obey. I didn't go up willingly, and that showed. I stood in front of him, a few feet away. I knew if I got too close, I would be killed faster. But something unexpected happened. Instead of killing me, Cronus dropped the scythe on the ground. I looked as though he hand surrendered, but the he looked at me and smiled. He took a step forward and in that step, Cronus had changed from a human (well a god) into a dog…The dog from my vision I had a long time ago. I backed away as it got closer, saliva dripping from its mouth.

"Hey, is that the dog from your vision?" Jay asked. I didn't think I had told them about that vision…but maybe I did. I nodded, my eyes still glued to the dog, or Cronus. He barked at me which caused me to jump. It got into an attacking position. This told me that it was time to run.

"I'll be back," I said to the others and took one last look at Jay. Hopefully it wasn't the last time I would see him. I bolted into the forest and kept on running. I could hear my feet, along with the dogs, beating the grass as we moved over it. I was breathing heavily again and a tried not to look behind me. But I did glance over my shoulder. He was almost right behind me. I was so scared I thought I was about to cry. I waited, wondering if I would trip and if the dog would eat me. I didn't trip, but something did grab my ankle. Someone's teeth. I fell to the ground and my chin hit the ground causing my upper teeth to crash down on my tongue. The blood leaked out of my mouth as I cried. The dog had gotten me. I lifted my head and saw the dog gripped my ankle. I looked as though it was smiling. Then suddenly I had a burst of raw energy, and it seemed as though there was hope. I kicked the dog with my good foot so hard the dog actually whimpered and backed away from me. My ankle wasn't exactly in mint condition, but I was sure I could still run. I quickly stood up and sprinted away from the dog. I really wanted to be Atlanta right now. Her speed would have helped so much…But I kept on running, and I didn't even care that the branches were scraping my skin. I turned around and laughed when I noticed that the dog wasn't following me. But when I turned my head back to the front, I noticed I had to stop immediately. There was a cliff in my way. I don't remember a cliff being here when I had searched the island…

I didn't need to turn around to know that the dog was there. But I turned around anyway. There it was. Its sick face looking up at me. But to my surprise, the dog wasn't the only one there. My friends were there too. My friends…

"I don't remember a cliff here," Herry said and looked down at Odie. Odie, for once, looked puzzled. Then he looked at Herry and shrugged.

I stared at the dog that was about to push me over the edge. Remembering what Persephone had taught me a long time ago, I tried to control its mind. But I guess it's hard to control the mind of a god. Even if he is a dog.

I backed away as it slowly came closer. But I could only go so far before I fell over the edge.

"What do I do?" I asked my friends. Jay raised a finger to his lips as he bent down. He was trying to catch Cronus before he got to me. I played along by keeping my eyes on the dog. Herry decided that he would help Jay with the dog catching. They slowly crept towards the dog with their arms out. Unfortunately, Cronus sensed what was happening. He turned his head around and grabbed Jay's arm with his teeth. Herry tried to help Jay, but the dog took a chunk out of his arm too. Out of habit, I went to help Jay and Herry. But then my vision came true.

It growled at me and I looked into its red, evil eyes that belonged to Cronus. When it growled, I saw its white, sharp teeth which had blood dripping from them. And without warning (well actually I saw it coming), Cronus, or the dog, lunged at me…

And I rolled down the side of the steep cliff hitting every rock and stick, until finally, I stopped. I grunted when the branch that had stopped me hit my gut. My body folded in half and I was able to see my legs on the other side. I was afraid to look down in case there was a longer way to go until I reached the bottom. I was also worried about how many scratches, bruises and other injuries were on my body. It didn't feel like I had any broken bones, so I supposed that was a bonus. I coughed when I swallowed because there had been dirt and such in my mouth.

"Theresa?" someone called from above. It sounded like they were very high up. Great. I have a long way to climb. I coughed again. "Theresa, are you okay?" Instead of answering, I stared at the ground which was very far away from me. There was a long, wild river that if I fell into, I would most definitely drown. It also didn't help being afraid of heights. I closed my eyes, and then opened them, hoping that for some reason the ground would be closer. There was a ledge a feet metres below me that I could get to if I went very slowly. Suddenly, I heard a crack. I closed my eyes hoping that it wasn't the branch starting to break. Well, let's just say that today is not my day. The branch broke, of course and I fell onto the ledge which really hurt the wound on back. I wasn't the only one who fell though. The branch came with me. It was larger than I had anticipated and weighed a lot more than I thought. I pushed it off me.

"Oh jeez," I mumbled. I tried to stand up, and I heard someone calling me again.

"Theresa, are you okay?" I looked up, and it was Jay.

"Sure," I yelled back at him. "I just have to climb back up a few feet…or more."

"How about we call Hermes and use a portal to get back home," Jay smiled.

"That sounds much easier," I laughed. I leaned against the side of the cliff and I had to laugh to myself. Even after falling off a cliff, I survived. Maybe it really was my lucky day after all.

I was only leaning against the rocks for a few moments before I heard something that made my stomach turn. The sound of rocks colliding came from above me. I didn't need to look up to know what was happening. But I did anyway, and I saw many rocks and boulders tumbling down the cliff towards me.

And there it is! Finally chapter 9 is up! Remember to review and if you have any ideas, let me know!

Just so you know, there's only 2 chapters left, so stay with me!

Anyway, i hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas!! and i hope you all have a wonderful New Years!! This will be the last time i post something here for 2008! so i'll see you next year!


	11. Chapter 10

Well hello there! I guess it didn't take me as long to update this time…maybe a month? Ah, sorry! Again! I am so slow! But anyway, here it is, and please review! Oh and by the way, it may not be as good as some chapters. Well actually it isn't as good as other chapters. For some reason I just wasn't feelin' it again… also, some things might not make sense, but hopefully I caught it all when I read through it.

By the way, beware of ladies walking their dogs early in the morning!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own cott. And if I did, I would have major plans. There would be like 10 seasons and… well yeah, that's all I've though of so far…

"Is she going to be alright?" Jay asked his voice full of concern.

"She should be," Chiron responded as he picked up a damp cloth and used it to dab Theresa's wound on her forehead. Jay pressed his hands together in front of his mouth as he, and Archie, stood above Theresa's unconscious body. Even though Archie and Theresa didn't get along, Archie was probably tied for second with Atlanta when it came to worrying about Theresa. It even looked like he was about to cry. But Jay pretty much ignored everyone else's feelings since his were so overwhelmingly painful. As he started to think about what might happen, Jay ran his hands through his hair and he began biting his fingernails.

As much as he tried to avoid the memories from replaying in his head, they did anyway. It started when Theresa fell onto the rocky ledge far below them. Cronus had quickly transformed from the dog thing, back to his normal, evil self. He chuckled as he slipped into his magical portal. No one even bothered going after Cronus, all that mattered was Theresa and getting her to Chiron.

Jay told her that he would get a portal for them soon…but not soon enough apparently. As Theresa waited, and while Odie was making the call, Jay heard a crashing sound. He looked over the edge of the cliff and what he saw made him feel sick. Jay could only see a small part of Theresa's red, fiery hair through the tumbling rocks. He couldn't remember if he shouted her name, but he was pretty sure he did.

It was definitely not a scene Jay wanted to witness so he closed his eyes hoping for the best. But when he heard a quiet shriek, he had to open his eyes to see what actually happened. On the ledge, Jay saw Theresa lying on the rocks, unconscious, and with a large gash extending from the top of her forehead to her cheek. It was bleeding a lot and there was blood smeared on a few rocks either from her other minor injuries, or the major one. Since Jay was the only one looking down at Theresa, he was the only one really panicking.

"Odie, is Hermes getting the portal or not?" Jay remembered shouting. Odie looked surprised and concerned.

"Yes," he replied.

He was right because a couple of seconds after Odie had answered, the blue portal appeared. Ares had offered to get Theresa from the ledge and bring her to Chiron. When he did, Jay couldn't look at Theresa, but he knew she was there. Even though he wasn't looking he pictured the scene in his head just by looking at his team mates' faces. Herry had a neutral face, but Jay could see the pain in his eyes. Neil had put his mirror away and was looking at the floor, and gently kicking an imaginary rock. Odie was biting his lip and for once in his life he didn't know what to do. Atlanta, well she was almost in tears. Her best friend may be dead! And Archie…the one who thought Theresa was nothing but a drama queen was blinking a lot to hide the tears that would probably be coming soon.

Jay imagined Theresa's arms dangling, blood spilling from her head, not to mention all the other injuries! And her eyes would be closed, her mouth slightly open, and her skin was probably cold as ice, as opposed to what it usually was. Warm, and smooth…

(A/N: anyway, back to the present!)

"Maybe Chiron would be more comfortable if we left…" Odie suggested. Chiron nodded and Odie started towards the door. Herry and Neil slowly followed him. Jay, Archie and Atlanta grudgingly went with the others. Jay looked back one last time and he could have sworn he saw Theresa's eyes open and look at him. But Chiron didn't seem to notice and he was looking right at her… Before Jay looked away, Theresa's face scrunched up in pain…and Chiron still did not notice.

"Come on Jay," Archie whispered, grabbing Jay's arm and pulling him out of the way of the closing doors. The six of them scattered themselves around the room, waiting until the doors would open again, with good news about their friend. After a few moments of silence, Jay spoke.

"She moved."

"What?" Archie asked.

"Theresa. She turned to look at us before we left, and then her face morphed into a pained expression…" Jay said in a monotone voice.

"Jay that's-" Atlanta started, but was interrupted.

"Crazy," Archie muttered, finishing Atlanta's sentence. Jay looked at them, and ignored them.

"Chiron didn't notice, even though he was looking right at her face."

"Jay, that's impossible…" Atlanta mumbled sadly.

"What happened back there?" Neil asked Jay, changing the subject. "I mean, when you two returned from running into the forest, you were holding hands…"

"Oh yeah. That," Jay whispered, "Well, the reason why Theresa snapped out of the state she was in was because… because…I-I told her I loved her."

"Good on ya," Neil smiled. "Well? Does she love you back?"

Jay smiled to himself, "Yeah."

"Even better," Neil laughed.

"Yeah, well not really now that she's going to die," Jay growled.

"That's not going to happen," Neil said, confidently.

"Why? I mean, not that I have a problem with that…but why are you so confident?" Archie asked.

"Because I'm lucky." Everyone groaned as Neil replied to Archie's question. "Think about it. When has something bad ever happened to me?"

"Well, there was that deal with Echo, then with Adonis-" Archie shifted awkwardly in his seat, "-and you lost all your clothes to that Charon guy, you've cracked your mirror I don't know how many times, and-"

"All excellent examples, Archie. I realized that Echo wasn't the one for me, I am the only one for me, Adonis ended up going to who knows where, causing all of the girl's to come crying back to me (even though they should have never left me in the first place…). Also, I got all my clothes back after Hades lectured Charon on stealing people's clothes again."

"And what about cracking your mirror?" Archie asked.

"Well, I got it fixed for no charge because the lady at the store thought I was so outstandingly gorgeous, and I found out that even in cracked mirrors, I look fabulous. It looks more…abstract."

"I guess," Archie muttered.

"Well, actually I think that there is a good chance of her surviving," Odie said.

"Huh?" Jay questioned.

"Well, if you think about it, the gash on her head wasn't too deep, it didn't look like her skull had cracked, and probably meaning there was no damage to her brain. She was just knocked out from the force and weight of the rocks. Her other injuries were only minor and so she could not die from them."

"That makes me feel so much better," Atlanta sighed with relief. Just then, Ares came into the room.

"Hey Ares," Archie said.

"Archie," Ares nodded. He was about to exit the room when he spun around to face the depressed teens. "What exactly happened? Why is Theresa like this?"

"Cronus turned Theresa evil and-" Archie started.

"No one ever tells me what's going on!" Ares bellowed.

"Um, yeah. Anyway, Theresa had come back to her normal self-" Jay shifted uncomfortably, "-Cronus turned into a dog, he pushed Theresa off the cliff, turned back into himself, disappeared through his portal, and that's pretty much it," Archie said. Ares paused for a moment and then burst out:

"OF ALL THE JACKASS THINGS TO DO, THIS HAS TO BE ONE OF THE WORST!!!"

"Whoa…" Herry said. Ares appeared to suddenly remember that there were sic sixteen-year-olds in the room. He cleared his throat and held his head high.

"Pardon me," he said politely, before leaving the room.

"Well, that doesn't really make me feel better, but it made me laugh," Archie chuckled.

After about thirty minutes of waiting for some scrap of news on Theresa's condition, Chiron came through the doors and trotted over to the six heroes.

"Is she okay? Like, is she going to live?" Atlanta questioned.

"Um…yes there is a good chance that she will live. But she won't be waking up for a little while. Why don't you all go back to the brownstone and get some rest, hm?" Chiron said. Neil agreed quickly and started towards the door. The others unwillingly followed. "I'll let Hera know," Chiron quickly told them before they left that part of the school. Jay looked back and nodded.

_"You've never been there," Theresa said, coolly._

_"I-I'm sorry Theresa but-" Jay started._

_"Sorry doesn't always make up for everything someone does."_

_"Theresa! Why are you mad at me?"_

_"Because…I thought you loved me."_

_"I do…wait what are you talking about?" Jay asked, frowning._

_"You know very well what I'm talking about Jay!" Theresa yelled._

_"Please! Please explain to me! I want to fix it…"_

_"It's too late."_

_"But I love you…"_

_"You did once…" Theresa said. "And so did I."_

_"What are you saying?" Jay asked._

_"I'm saying…that well, I love someone else now."_

_"What? What did I do?!" Just then, a boy walked into the room. But not just a boy…Neil._

_"I'm with Neil now," Theresa smiled. Neil wrapped his arm around Theresa's waist and held her close. She put her hand on his chest and leaned her head on his shoulder._

_"That's right. You kinda left her out, and well she started falling for me, I started falling for her, and now we're in love," Neil laughed. Theresa looked up at Neil and her eyes slowly started to close. Jay knew what was about to happen, but he couldn't let it happen. Neil slowly leaned in towards Theresa and Theresa stood on her tepee toes to reach his lips. That should have been Jay that Theresa's going to kiss, not Neil. Theresa's bottom lip just barely brushed against Neil's…_

"NO!" Jay shouted. He woke up, gripping his sheets tightly in his hands. "Neil…" Jay growled. But then he looked around and realized he wasn't in the place he just was in… "Oh…it was a dream…" The dream played over in his head and it was driving him insane. _Wait…Theresa said I've never been there…maybe she meant I wasn't there when she wakes up! I gotta go! _

Jay threw off the covers and dashed downstairs as quietly as possible. He put his shoes on and went into the garage. There were three vehicles in the garage: Herry's large and loud truck, and Theresa's quiet sports car. And a bike.

If Jay used Herry's truck, everyone would wake up, get mad at him, and some how Neil might end up with Theresa… Okay, so Herry's truck was not an option. If Jay used Theresa's car…she'd get really pissed, dump him, and go to Neil…again, not an option. That left the bike…whose bike was it again?

"Oh wait…it's mine…" Jay muttered to himself. So, if he used this bike, Theresa would thank him for being so committed, Jay would get exercise…not that he needs it, and no one would be mad at him! Its win-win…win…

"Neil's better off with himself anyway," Jay murmured. Jay shook his head, attempting to dispose of the bizarre thoughts he was having. He picked up the bike and exited the garage, without opening the large garage door.

Not even bothering to wear a helmet, Jay took off towards the school to rescue his Theresa from a vain moron.

_Whoa! Where did that come from!_ Jay wondered. He stopped when he noticed a bright red hand across the street, telling him he was not to cross. Jay began pressing the button on the lamppost frantically.

"Come on…come on!"

Finally, the red hand turned to a white person, showing Jay that it was okay to walk…or ride. As he rode past the school, he looked sideways at it. But his head quickly turned back when he heard a woman shriek and a dog bark. Jay gasped when he noticed an old lady walking her dog. He had a few feet to steer away from the lady and her dog without hitting her. She scoffed and muttered something about 'kids these days'. Jay rolled his eyes and thought, _that's what you get for walking your dog at this hour woman!_

He finally reached the school without anymore interruptions. He threw his bike behind a bush so that no one would see it out in the open and possibly steal it. Jay opened the door to the dark school and proceeded down the quiet, lonely halls. It surprised him that the door was unlocked, especially at this time of night…

It was completely dark so Jay had to use the light on his PMR to navigate his way through the halls. He had turned a corner that would soon lead him to the secret entrance to the school, when he saw one room that was lit up at the end of the hall, but it wasn't where the janitor's closet was. Jay debated about whether or not he should go see Theresa immediately, or go investigate what that light was. His curiosity got the better of him, and Jay quietly wandered down the halls of his high school. It took him a few seconds to realize that the room lit up belonged to his Theresa's drama teacher, Mrs. Munroe. Still, he continued down the hall until he reached her classroom.

The door was open and Jay decided that he would slowly walk in, and hopefully not frighten her. He stepped into the doorway, which was actually went almost directly onto the drama stage, and saw Mrs. Munroe hunched over her desk with a large pile of papers surrounding her. Mrs. Munroe, who usually had a put together appearance, now looked tired, stressed and…haggard. Her golden, curly hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and her light bluish-grey eyes were hidden behind a pair of large, black glasses. Beside her, was a large cup of Tim Horton's coffee.

Mrs. Munroe was the luckiest of all of the teachers in the school. She got the actual theatre as her classroom and her desk was in the front row. The theatre had everything. The long red curtains on the stage, lights, comfortable movie theatre seats and an endless amount of space. Not only that, but she got to teach Theresa three or four times a week…

"M-Mrs. Munroe?" Jay stuttered. He placed his hand on the frame of the doorway, unsure about whether or not he should proceed. Her head shot up and she looked startled for a moment, but her face softened when she saw it was only a student.

"Jay, what are you doing here? Wait…how did you get in here?" Mrs. Munroe asked, taking off her glasses and placing them on a stack of paper.

"Um…well the front doors were open and I uh…forgot one of my binders," Jay answered.

"I left the front doors unlocked? That was very stupid of me," Mrs. Munroe answered slapping her forehead dramatically.

"W-What are you doing here, Mrs. Munroe?"

"Oh, I had to mark a few, well many, tests, plays, and reports to mark. I find that my apartment is a little too small for all these papers, so I come here. Also, my husband I think is planning a surprise birthday party for me so he wanted to get me out of the house," she laughed. Jay laughed a little with her.

"I find that I can relax more when I'm alone," she said, getting up from her desk and walking around it.

"Wait…how do you know what my name is? You've never taught me…" Jay wondered, moving towards centre stage.

"You come see Theresa after class. I've heard her say your name," Mrs. Munroe answered with a smile. Jay flushed a little and cleared his throat. The thought of Theresa made him feel uncomfortable and his throat became thick. A lump appeared in his throat and was hard to swallow.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you from finishing your work," Jay said.

"Alright, goodnight Jay," Mrs. Munroe said. Jay was just about to leave when she stopped him. "Wait Jay. Let me give you a little bit of advice. I can see that you and Theresa are…close. I want what's best for her and I think you would help her a lot. She's an amazing girl. Her personality is just so… wonderful. Don't let this chance slip away Jay. You can't find people like her anymore. I was lucky enough to find someone like her. And look! We got married and I have two wonderful children! But that's not the point. Jay, don't let her out of your sight. Sometimes people just leave, and not like leaving to a new town, but…die. Get close to her now, and you'll have no regrets later. I promise you that."

"Um…thanks Mrs. Munroe. I'll do that." Jay waved before exiting stage left. _That was weird…_Jay thought. A teacher was telling him about his personal life…she knew that he like Theresa…whoa. Teachers are not supposed to do that. But maybe she did have a point…

He checked his watch and it was 5:30 in the morning. How much time had he wasted with Mrs. Munroe? What if Theresa had already woken up? What if she was sad that he wasn't there?

Jay picked up his pace as he ran down the hall towards the janitor's closet, actually hoping that Theresa was not awake.

Jay crept into Chiron's study. It was dark except for a small candle beside Theresa's bed. He tried to move towards the bed without hitting anything.

To his surprise, when he reached Theresa's bed, it was empty.

"Theresa?" Jay whispered. He turned around a scanned the room, even though he could barely see anything, but his eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness. Jay saw no sign of movement, or a human body anywhere. He cursed under his breath, and left the room in a hurry. Jay was going to find Hera to see if she knew Theresa's whereabouts. But when he reached her room, the light was on and the door was slightly open. He heard voices coming from inside. As Jay got closer, he noticed that Hera's voice was one of them and the other was Theresa's.

"Do you remember what happened?" Hera asked.

"No." Theresa answered. Her answer was cool, and curt.

"Do remember what happened before you fell? When you were…evil?"

"Yes."

"How did he do that to you?"

"He made the evil part of my heart more dominant than the good part."

"How do you mean?"

"He used a spell to change my heart. I was good, then I was evil, and now I'm good again," Theresa seemed to be angry when she answered.

"Is that why you have a scare on your chest?"

"How did you-?"

"I guessed. Now, when did you wake up?"

"Ten minutes ago." Oh no! Jay could have made it to her in time if he hadn't stopped at Mrs. Munroe's classroom.

"What were your first thoughts?"

"I thought I was dead. Then I felt scared, being alone in the dark. It reminded me of when I was in Cronus' cave. When he made me evil…"

"I see and-"

"Hera, um, I don't mean to be rude, but can I please go back to bed? My head's really hurting and I'm really tired," Theresa said. Her voice sounded shaky, like she was about to start crying.

"Theresa, dear, I only have a few more questions I would like you to answer," Hera answered, firmly.

"Please Hera," Theresa's voice sounded even more desperate this time.

"It's all right Theresa. It's normal to be a little tired, but a few more minutes shan't hurt."

Jay didn't hear anything, but he guessed that Theresa gave up and sat back down.

"Alright. So, is there anything important I should know? About Cronus I mean."

"No. But…I think we've underestimated him."

"What are you talking about?"

"We always thought that we could beat him after every battle, not necessarily capture him, but win. And now that I've seen some of the things he is capable of, I have a totally different perspective on our battles from now on. I may even think…that it is impossible to beat him. Maybe, we will never defeat Cronus. Maybe he'll win and take over the world."

Jay's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Had Theresa actually given up hope?

"Theresa, are you saying that you don't want to be part of the team?" Hera asked, angrily.

"No! No, I still want to be a part of the team. I just think that we underestimated Cronus' powers."

"Theresa, I think that you do need to rest. You're not thinking right. Go get some sleep and we'll talk later," Hera said angrily.

"Hera I'm sorry if what I said upset you, but-" Theresa began, her voice gentle.

"It's alright! Go get some sleep, and we'll talk later," Hera sounded like she was furious, and Jay felt a little scared for Theresa. He heard Theresa get off the couch and he suddenly realized that if he got caught, he would be in so much trouble! Jay backed up into a pillar and tried to blend in with the background. Hopefully, if it's dark enough, Theresa won't even see Jay standing there.

He tried to remain as still as he possibly could as he heard the door creak open. But, Jay felt light appear on his face and his stomach churned; he knew he had been seen.

Wow. That was long; I'm gonna go take a nap now. Kidding!! I don't take naps…

Any who, Review! (hey, that rhymed…)

Luv the one and only…irish-table (can't find many of those on the market, can ya?)


	12. Chapter 11

*wipes away tears* this is the last chapter!!! So sad it's over…  Anyway, I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, including my number one fan, Tracy!!! Thank you so much!

Thanks to:

-pokemon-princess

-Broken Gold

-Becky Sky

-Lzsmith8

-Aveline

-TheDragoness1992

-Little Miss Illusional

-The Spiked Dragon

-tinianiatt

-Goddess1408

-Tattle-tail-Secret09

-XxSailorWinchesterXx

-MichaellaLoe

-anonymous

-emzy_xoxo_

-elegos-sirinial-shamtul

-Double I 4 My Guyz

-Tracy

-Zialicious

-Chelsea

-Bella-Emerald-Eyes

And by the way…Broken Gold you are a good guesser!

Enjoy the story and review the last chapter everybody!!

Disclaimer: never did, never will, and don't own Class of the Titans. Unless I come into a large amount of money, then I will buy Class of the Titans and have them make seasons until I can't hear or see anymore! Muahahahaha! *cough cough*

"Jay? What are you doing here?" Theresa asked.

Jay was about to answer, but then he really saw her. Her wound looked no better than it did when she got it, her face was paler than usual, and a strange shade of green. Theresa was hunched over slightly and her eyelids drooped, making her look even more tired and sick.

"I-I came to see you. I didn't feel right going back home without you…I'm sorry I left," Jay apologized, moving away from the pillar he had been trying to blend in with. Theresa looked at him for a moment, and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans. She looked at the ground and then started walking towards Jay.

_Oh no! She's gonna kill me!_ Jay thought. But, to his surprise, Theresa wrapped her arms around Jay's neck and smiled at him.

"That was really sweet. You didn't have to do that you know?" Theresa said. Jay nodded, even though he didn't fully understand the situation was in. Being this close to Theresa made him loose his mind. He could hardly comprehend what Theresa was saying to him. Jay felt his face turn red and he began to sweat. Everywhere.

"I'm glad you did come though. It is sort of lonely here," Theresa said, tilting her head to one side. Her face inched closer to Jay's and his face turned even redder. He wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling at the moment, or what he should do; all he knew was that he wanted this.

"You probably don't want to kiss me because I look absolutely hideous," Theresa said, laughing a little, but only to hide how sad she was.

"What? I never said that. I'm sure your injuries won't affect your ability to kiss."

"But won't it be gross? Kissing a girl with a huge gash on her face and her skin as green as a snake? I mean, what if I puke in your mouth?"

Jay cleared his throat, repulsed at the thought. "Um…well don't throw up in my mouth. But if you do…I suppose it can't be that bad. I've thrown up before and I've tasted it. So I'm sure someone else's can't be much worse. Although, you will have enough time to move away from me before you actually throw up. I don't care if you have a gash on your head. I mean I do care, but it's totally okay with me if you kiss me. It's not going to bother me at all."

"What about Hera?" Theresa asked.

"What about Hera?"

"What if she catches us?"

"Then she catches us," Jay replied. She moved her head closer to his and soon Jay could feel her lips gently touch his. Jay was overwhelmed with emotions and kissed Theresa harder. She smiled inside because she knew that Jay liked her just as much as she liked him.

Both teens were so involved in the kiss that they didn't even realize that Hera had seen them. She cleared her throat, smiling, and the couple took two large steps away from each other. Their faces turned red and Theresa looked down at the ground.

"Theresa, dear. I thought you were going to sleep?" Hera asked, raising an eyebrow. Theresa looked up, blushing, and she could tell that Hera was still angry about what had happened, but she was also smirking a little.

"Um…well I was, but then Jay was standing here and…" Theresa voice trailed off.

"I think I know the rest," Hera said, raising her hand to stop Theresa. "How are you Jay?"

"Fine," Jay squeaked. His voice came out high-pitched, yet hoarse, which made him blush even more.

"Excellent. Goodnight you two." With that, Hera glided past them, a smirk still on her pale face.

When Theresa and Jay were absolutely positive that Hera was gone, they looked at each other with blank expressions. Theresa broke the silence by giggling quietly. Jay began to laugh as well as the two of them stepped closer together and pulled the other into a big bear hug. Theresa gasped as the gash on her forehead smashed into Jay's chest.

"I'm sorry!" Jay said, pulling away. Theresa laughed.

"Don't worry. It's a good kinda pain," she smiled and laid her head against his chest once more.

"You should get some sleep though," Jay whispered to her, patting her back gently. She winced in pain because there was a bruise on her back, and even the slightest touch would cause her pain. Jay didn't realize this and waited for her to answer.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep now, though," Theresa said.

"Why not?"

"I have too much on my mind," Theresa began, "Cronus' powers, his plan. What's he going to do next? Who's he going to hurt? Are the others okay? And- Oh. My. God…"

"What?"

"Where the hell is my necklace?!" Theresa shrieked, touching her neck.

"You mean the golden, heart-shaped one?" Jay asked.

"Yes! Damn it! Cronus must have stolen it!"

"It's okay. We'll get you a new one," Jay said, trying to comfort Theresa.

"But this wasn't just any necklace! My mom gave it to me!"

"Oh…er…"

"I hate Cronus."

"We'll find it. Don't worry. Alright?" Jay said, patting Theresa shoulder. She nodded and rubbed the good side of her forehead.

"Okay? Now let's head back to the brownstone. Everyone's going to be so happy to see you," Jay smiled. Theresa smiled back, even though she had a horrible feeling that Cronus was planning something…

"Oh wait! Theresa can I ask you something?" Jay wondered, suddenly feeling panicked.

"Sure. What?"

"Would you ever date Neil?"

Theresa was shocked by the off-topic question.

"Um…" Theresa started. Jay was getting nervous.

"Are you kidding me? No! He's…well he's Neil!"

Jay sighed with relief and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Good. 'Cause I'd kick his-"

"Wait…where did that come from?"

"Oh…um…bad dream."

"Apparently."

***

"Well, that didn't work out," Cronus growled. He paced the cave which he had kept Theresa prisoner in. He turned to his giants who were nodding and seemed afraid that he might go into an angry rage.

"But you know what?" Cronus said, raising his eyebrows at the giants.

Agnon shrugged and stared blankly back at Cronus.

"I'm going to be stronger next time. Find their weaknesses and attack them. Make them beg at my feet to stop their pain. Show them what's it's like to be so close to something and have it slip away…"

Just then, Cronus was actually sent into an unexpected vision. Jay and Theresa.

Theresa was panicking and Jay was…well he was confused.

"What have we here?" Cronus smirked.

_"Damn it! Cronus must have stolen it!"_

_"It's okay. We'll get you a new one."_

_"But it wasn't just any necklace! My mom gave it to me!"_

"Oh! A necklace, hm?" Cronus said, amused. He turned around to face his giants again. "We have to find it! Go! Look for any necklace!" The giants shivered and dispersed throughout the cave, while Cronus turned his attention to the entrance. He stared at the blank sky, developing a whole new plan to destroy the seven titans.

"Don't worry Jay. I will be back."

*Gasp*! Well, there you have it! The last chapter of King and Queen. Please review! It'll make me smile! 

I can't believe this is the first story ever, counting the ones from ficwad, that I've ever finished…wow…aren't I committed?

Anyway, have a wonderful life and be happy!

Irish-table


End file.
